Genius vs Genius
by Isajackson
Summary: COMPLETE Rodney rencontre un autre génie qui pourrait être plus intelligent que lui... dernier chapitre en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler : aucun en particulier 

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !

Saison : Saison 2

Résumé : Quand Rodney rencontre un génie qui pourrait être plus intelligent que lui… Crossover

Note de l'auteur : Alors que j'étais en train de relier des dossiers à mon boulot, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic. J'ai immédiatement arrêté la reliure et j'ai écrit mon idée avant de la perdre. Manque de pot, mon boss est tombé dessus mais il ne m'a rien dit ouf ! lol ! J'ai un patron génial ! Et en plus demain je suis en vacances ! Enfin !

**Genius vs Genius**

Il venait de sortir du bureau du Général Landry. Après lui avoir fait signer les documents d'usage, il lui avait fait visiter la base dans sa totalité. Il avait tout vu. Même la salle d'embarquement où trônait la Porte des Etoiles. Lui qui croyait avoir tout vu après avoir exercé un nombre incalculable de professions toutes différentes les unes des autres avait été ébahi en voyant cette immense chose. Le Général lui avait brièvement expliqué à quoi elle servait et il n'en avait été que plus étonné encore. Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle vous envoyer à des milliers d'années lumières de la terre en quelques secondes ? Cela faisait un moment qu'il contemplait la porte quand ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix douce.

- vous comptez prendre racine ici ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit une jeune femme blonde qui le regardait avec un sourire.

- oh non, c'est la première fois que je vois une telle chose et je me demandais…

- comment ça marché ? c'est ça ? demanda la jeune femme

- c'est un peu ça oui. Je suis le lieutenant Stevens dit il en lui tendant la main

- et moi je suis le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, la spécialiste de la Porte répondit elle en souriant et en lui serrant la main.

- eh bien je suis ravi mon Colonel.

- moi aussi Lieutenant. Dites moi vous allez rester parmi nous ?

- euh non pas exactement, le Général Landry m'a dit que je partirai à bord d'un vaisseau, le Dédale je crois, dans une autre galaxie.

- oh alors vous êtes une nouvelle recrue pour Atlantis ?

- on dirait oui.

- j'en connais un qui aimerait bien être à votre place sourit Sam

- le Dr Jackson ? le Général Landry m'en a parlé

- ah oui ?

- oui, en fait, il m'a fait lire tout un tas de rapports de missions d'ici et d'Atlantis…

- comme ça vous savez à quoi vous en tenir

- exactement.

- dites moi ça ne doit pas être facile de se séparer de sa famille…

Une ombre passa dans le regard du Lieutenant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sam.

- à vrai dire, je n'ai pas de famille… je n'ai jamais connu mes parents…

- je suis désolée

- ce n'est rien vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Il regarda sa montre. Oh il faut que j'y aille, j'ai encore un tas de choses à préparer avant de partir.

- très bien, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance Lieutenant Stevens.

- moi aussi Colonel Carter.

ooOoo

Il venait de monter à bord du Dédale. Le Colonel Caldwell, qui était le commandant du vaisseau, lui avait expliqué que le voyage durerait environ 18 jours. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, il avait de quoi s'occuper.

Bien installé dans ses quartiers, et une fois sûr que personne ne le dérangerait, il ouvrit la mallette qui ne le quittait jamais. Celle-ci renfermait un ordinateur portable, un lecteur de disques et bien évidement des disques. Il en sorti un et l'inséra dans le lecteur. Une image en noir et blanc apparut à l'écran : un jeune garçon d'environ 16 ans et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années debout devant un écran géant.

ooOoo

Elisabeth et John se trouvaient sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage. Le Dédale venait d'atterrir et ils accueillaient les nouveaux arrivants. Un à un, ils sortirent du vaisseau et se présentèrent aux deux leaders d'Atlantis. Le Lieutenant sortit en dernier.

- bonjour, je suis le Docteur Weir, chef de cette mission et voici le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard fit Elisabeth en se présentant elle et John.

- bonjour, je suis le Lieutenant Jarod Stevens dit le militaire en leur souriant.

- enchanté répondit John. Vous pouvez suivre les autres, on vous indiquera où se trouvent vos quartiers et vous pourrez vous installer. Ensuite nous aurons une réunion où l'on vous expliquera ce que l'on fait ici…

**TBC**

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Comme je l'ai dit au début, c'est un crossover et je suis sûre que vous avez deviné quelle était l'autre série ! Vous voulez la suite ? Bah il n'y a qu'à cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu à gauche, mais si il est là ! vous pouvez pas le louper ! lol !


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci ! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Ça fait trop plaisir ! En plus j'ai hésité avant de publier cette fic ! J'en reviens pas ! J'ai eu une review de la grande Rieval ! (bah oui pour moi, Rieval tu es la déesse des fics ! si ! si c'est vrai ! lol , alors avoir une review de toi, je te dis pas comme je suis contente ! ). Je sais vous vous demandez toutes pourquoi Jarod est sur Atlantis ! Je vais vous faire rire mais je le sais pas encore ! lol ! Ok je vous l'accorde c'est pas drôle ! J'explique : mon inspiration me vient au fur et à mesure que j'écris la fic ! Mais j'ai quand même une petite idée là-dessus. Espérons que ça soit cohérent.**

**Bon j'arrête de causer, je descends de mon petit nuage et j'écris la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

La réunion venait de s'achever, Jarod avait fait la connaissance d'autres personnes qui travaillaient et vivaient dans cette cité et appris une foule de choses. On lui avait également parlé des wraiths. Ces créatures qui se nourrissaient de l'énergie vitale des gens. Jamais il n'aurait cru rencontrer des personnes capables de pire que Monsieur Lyle, Monsieur Raines et Monsieur Parker réunis ! Tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis son évasion du Centre lui paraissait dérisoire à côté de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Atlantis. Mais cela ne devait pas le détourner de sa mission. Il n'était pas venu ici pour rien. Il mettrait juste un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour s'intégrer, c'est tout. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'on l'enverrait à des milliers d'années lumières de la Terre…

Il marchait à présent dans les couloirs de la cité à la recherche de ses quartiers. Le Colonel Sheppard lui avait déjà indiqué le chemin mais la cité était vraiment très grande et il avait du mal à trouver ses repères.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il marchait, perdu dans ses pensées, quand il percuta violemment quelqu'un. La personne en question était un homme de taille moyenne, légèrement enrobé qui, pour l'instant, se contentait de gesticuler et de crier après lui.

ooOoo

Rodney marchait d'un bon pas vers son laboratoire, les yeux rivés sur son portable qu'il tenait sur un bras, de l'autre il tapotait sur son clavier en marmonnant. Il ne vit pas l'homme qui arrivait en face de lui. L'inévitable collision se produisit. Le scientifique en fit tomber son portable. Furieux, il leva la tête vers l'importun qui avait osé le percuter ainsi.

- vous ne pourriez pas regarder où vous allez non ? cria t'il énervé

- je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu… tenta de s'excuser le militaire car s'en était un.

- il ne m'avait pas vu ! je l'avais pas remarqué ! ironisa Mckay en se baissant pour ramasser son précieux ordinateur.

Tout en ramassant son portable, Rodney grommelait entre ses dents.

- les militaires… tous les mêmes… un seul neurone…

En se redressant, il regarda de plus près le militaire qui se tenait en face de lui. Grand, mince, le teint mat, il arborait un air contrit.

- je ne vous connais pas. Vous êtes nouveau ici ? demande le scientifique

- oui je viens d'arriver à bord du Dédale. Je m'appelle Jarod Stevens, Lieutenant Jarod Stevens se présenta t'il.

- je suis le Docteur Rodney Mckay, vous avez du entendre parler de moi j'imagine hmm ?

- oh oui, c'est vous le génie de cette cité c'est ça ?

- eh bien c'est ce qu'on dit fit Rodney en essayant de prendre un air modeste. **(1)**

- j'espère que votre portable n'a rien dit Jarod en désignant le PC.

- non c'est bon. Excusez moi mais il faut que j'y aille, j'ai du travail qui m'attend !

- ah je vois que notre petit génie a fait la connaissance du nouveau membre de notre équipe ! s'exclama John qui venait d'arriver.

- quoi ? qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda le canadien

- rien de plus que ce que je viens de vous dire Rodney, le Lieutenant Stevens vient d'être affecté à notre équipe

- eh bien je suis ravi de l'apprendre ! maintenant excusez moi mais je dois y aller ! dit le scientifique en s'éloignant à grands pas.

- il est un peu grognon mais vous verrez il est très sympa ! plaisanta John

- ah oui ?

- oui il suffit de savoir le prendre c'est tout ! ne vous en faites pas je suis sûr que vous y arriverez très bien !

- si vous le dites sourit Jarod. Euh… Colonel, je crois que je me suis un peu perdu, vous pourriez m'indiquer où se trouvent les quartiers des officiers ?

- bien sûr ! suivez moi, de toute façon je me rendais dans mes quartiers moi aussi.

- je sous suis.

Les deux hommes partirent dans la direction opposée de celle de Rodney. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jarod entrait dans ses quartiers. Il s'installa sur son lit et ouvrit sa mallette. Il en sortit plusieurs photos qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet. Il les regarda un instant et s'allongea, les mains derrière la nuque. Il réfléchit à sa mission. Il avait trouvé la personne qu'il cherchait. Maintenant il fallait qu'il découvre qui en voulait à sa vie et pourquoi.

**TBC**

**(1) **Essayez d'imaginer Roro qui prend l'air modeste ! Rien que d'y penser je suis morte de rire ! lol !

**Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Comme je l'ai dis dans ma longue note au début de ma fic, l'inspiration me vient au fur et à mesure. Vous voulez la suite ? Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Mais si le petit bouton bleu là à gauche ! lol !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée pour ce très looooong retard mais j'avais du mal avec cette fic. Enfin j'espère être arrivée à quelque chose de bien quand même.**

**Je le redis encore une fois : merci pour vos reviews ! Certaines m'ont demandé de faire un Rodney/Jarod. J'y réfléchis et l'idée me plait donc… il est possible que je l'exploite… à voir dans les prochains chapitres…**

**Pour le moment, voici la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

_**Flashback**_

_Jarod se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel à Colorado Springs, petite ville de l'Etat du Colorado. Il venait de mettre la dernière main à son dossier militaire. Dossier qu'il comptait présenter au Général Landry, l'homme qui dirigeait la base de Cheyenne Mountain. En piratant les dossiers du Pentagone, Jarod avait appris ce qu'il se passait dans cette base. La couverture qu'ils utilisaient était les satellites et l'aérospatial mais le caméléon était malin et maintenant il savait tout…_

_Le lendemain matin, il s'était rendu à la base pour un rendez-vous avec le Général Landry et là tout s'était enchaîné._

_Jarod s'était donné pour mission de retrouver le Docteur Rodney Mckay. Il avait entendu parler de lui lorsqu'il avait travaillé dans la zone 51. Il s'y était fait passé pour un chercheur. Tout en discutant avec d'autres chercheurs, il avait appris que le Docteur Mckay était parti pour une mission top secrète on ne savait où. Il avait également remarqué qu'il suscitait aussi beaucoup de jalousie car d'après les dires des autres, cet homme était un génie. Jarod avait sourit à ses mots, lui aussi avait souvent été qualifié ainsi et à juste titre d'ailleurs. Mais il avait également appris que quelqu'un haïssait tellement le scientifique qu'il en voulait à sa vie et que cette personne travaillait avec lui sur cette mission top secrète._

_Et Jarod s'était retrouvé à Cheyenne Mountain et de là dans la galaxie de Pégase, sur la mythique cité d'Atlantis._

_**Fin Flashback**_

ooOoo

Jarod venait de se lever et se préparait pour son premier briefing avant sa première mission avec l'équipe de Sheppard. Il termina de s'habiller et se dirigea vers sa table de chevet, il prit les photos qu'il avait posées là et les mis dans sa poche. C'étaient les photos de sa famille et elles ne le quittaient jamais, la photo de sa mère, celle de son frère Kyle et celle de son père.

Il sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea vers le transporteur le plus proche puis il se rendit en salle de briefing. Le Docteur Elisabeth Weir était déjà là ainsi que Rodney Mckay, le nez plongé dans l'étude de l'écran de son PC qu'il tenait ouvert devant lui. Il y avait aussi Teyla et Ronon dont Jarod avait fait la connaissance quelques jours plus tôt. Le Colonel Sheppard arriva juste après lui.

- bien ! maintenant que tous le monde est là nous allons pouvoir commencer ce briefing dit Elisabeth en souriant. Rodney ? poursuivit elle en se tournant vers le scientifique.

- oui Elisabeth ? fit le scientifique en levant la tête.

- Que disent les données de la cité à propos de PM5632 ?

- eh bien que cette planète n'aurait pas été visitée par les wraith, chose qui a du changé depuis puisque les données ont au moins 10 000 ans…

- c'est bien Rodney l'interrompit Sheppard, et ensuite ?

- elle ne serait pas non plus habitée continua le scientifique en jetant un regard noir à John qui lui souriait d'un air innocent mais il se pourrait que là aussi ça ait changé et les anciens avaient un avant poste sur cette planète, il serait donc intéressant d'aller voir ça

- eh ben on a plus qu'à aller y faire un tour ! s'exclama John en regardant Elisabeth en quête d'une affirmation de celle-ci

- vous pouvez y aller dit la jeune femme

ooOoo

Une demi-heure plus tard, la flag team était dans le jumper 1 prête à traverser la porte. Cela serait la première fois pour Jarod. Il était impatient de faire l'expérience.

John composa les coordonnées sur le DHD et la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit d'eau caractéristique.

Dans la salle des commandes, Elisabeth enclencha sa radio et donna son feu vert et le jumper traversa la porte.

Le paysage qui s'offrit à eux leur coupa le souffle. Ils se trouvaient face à une magnifique chaîne de montagne entourée d'une plaine verdoyante. Rodney avait les yeux rivés sur son détecteur d'énergie attendant qu'il se manifeste à un moment ou à un autre.

- alors Rodney vous avez quelque chose ? demanda John en se retournant.

- rien pour le moment mais… attendez ! s'agita soudain le scientifique, je viens de capter un faible signal d'énergie.

- de quel côté ? demanda John

- on dirait que ça vient de la montagne fit Jarod qui s'était penché sur le détecteur

- ça va ne vous gênez pas surtout grinça Rodney visiblement agacé. C'est qui le scientifique ici vous ou moi ?

- euh j'ai déjà été scientifique mais… commença Jarod

- quoi ?

- non rien laissez tomber, c'est vous le scientifique dit Jarod

- alors Monsieur le scientifique ? où est-ce qu'on va demanda John en souriant

- comme le Lieutenant Stevens viens de le faire remarquer grommela Rodney, vers la montagne, le signal vient de là.

- ok. Alors on y va dit John en se dirigeant dans la direction qu'indiquait Rodney.

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence régna dans le jumper. Teyla le rompit.

- Colonel vous pensez que vous pourrez vous poser dans la montagne ? demanda la jeune femme.

- non je pense pas, Rodney que dit votre bidule ?

- on se rapproche, le signal est plus fort.

- ok alors il faudra qu'on grimpe les enfants. Je vais devoir poser le jumper au pied de ce tas de cailloux…

- quoi ? mais j'ai jamais fait ça moi ! s'exclama Rodney

- Rodney, regardez, il y a un chemin dit John en lui montrant à travers le cockpit, on aura qu'à le suivre, il nous mènera bien quelque part non ?

- ah oui fit Rodney en le voyant.

John se posa non loin de l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué à Rodney. Ils sortirent du jumper l'un après l'autre et ils se mirent en marche suivant un sentier qui serpentait dans la montagne. John et Jarod avaient pris la tête de l'expédition, Rodney les suivait, les yeux rivés sur son lecteur d'énergie et Teyla et Ronon fermaient la marche.

ooOoo

Ils marchaient depuis près d'une demi-heure quand Rodney demanda à faire une pause. John accepta et le scientifique se laissa littéralement tomber à terre. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit sa gourde. Il but goulûment une longue gorgée et soudain il se sentit mal. L'air avait de plus en plus de mal à atteindre ses poumons et il sentait son larynx en train de gonfler. Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais cela s'avéra plus une sorte de gargouillis qu'autre chose. Teyla s'aperçut alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se précipita vers lui.

- Colonel Sheppard cria t'elle à John qui se trouvait un peu plus haut. Il voulait voir quelle distance ils avaient parcouru depuis le jumper et s'était un peu éloigné pour avoir une meilleure vue. Jarod se trouvait avec lui.

- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Teyla ? fit John en s'approchant. Oh merde ! cria t'il en voyant Rodney dont le teint avait viré au bleu. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- je ne sais pas répondit la jeune femme visiblement très inquiète, il a juste bu un peu et…

- il fait une réaction allergique dit Jarod qui venait de l'examiner.

- vous êtes médecin ? demanda John suspicieux

- non mais j'ai quelques connaissances médicales répondit le caméléon. Il faut vite le ramener sur Atlantis.

- ok ! on y va dit John. Ronon donnez moi un coup de main.

Le sétidien s'approcha et pris Rodney sur son dos. Puis l'un derrière l'autre, ils redescendirent le sentier en direction du jumper. A peine à l'intérieur, Jarod s'occupa de Rodney comme il pouvait. John se demandait bien comment le canadien avait pu faire une telle réaction, à moins que…

- Teyla !

- oui John ?

- vous pouvez prendre la gourde de Mckay ? lui demanda le militaire

L'Athosienne s'exécuta et farfouilla dans le sac de Rodney. Elle trouva l'objet et la tendit à John. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et renifla son contenu. Rien. Il la porta à ses lèvres et goûta. Du citron ! Quelqu'un avait mis du citron dans la gourde. Et pratiquement tout le monde sur Atlantis savait que Rodney était mortellement allergique aux agrumes. Donc ce n'était pas un accident.

- il y a du citron dans sa gourde fit John.

Jarod releva la tête.

- il est allergique au citron c'est ça ?

- ouais, enfin plutôt aux agrumes je dirais et à un tas d'autres choses aussi… répondit Sheppard. Voilà la porte fit-il. Jarod entrez les coordonnées et j'envoie mon code.

- bien mon Colonel dit Jarod en pianotant sur le DHD.

John enclencha sa radio.

_/ Atlantis, ici Sheppard. On a besoin d'une équipe médicale d'urgence. Mckay est mal en point. /_

_/ Très bien, je préviens Carson. Weir terminé. /_ répondit Elisabeth.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rodney était pris en charge par l'équipe médicale et emmené à l'infirmerie. Jarod soupira en le voyant partir. Il n'était pas venu pour rien… Il avait le sentiment que ça ne faisait que commencer. Il était temps qu'il commence ses recherches.

**TBC**

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Ça valait le coup d'attendre si longtemps ? Je continue ou pas ? Des reviews ou pas ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre 4. Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

**Lurleen : Choses promises, choses dues ! lol ! je t'avais promis le chapitre 4 pour aujourd'hui c'est fait, j'espère que ça te plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

Rodney était à l'infirmerie, allongé dans un lit et se remettait doucement de sa réaction allergique. Carson se trouvait auprès de lui et l'examinait.

- on peut dire que vous revenez de loin, Rodney dit le médecin en se redressant.

- ouais, si je le tenais le saligaud qui a mis du citron dans ma gourde je…

- vous lui feriez quoi ? l'interrompit John qui venait d'arriver

- rien. grommela le scientifique.

- alors ? comment va-t-il Doc ? demanda Sheppard à Carson

- mieux mais il revient de loin fit l'écossais

- oui on le peut dire, j'ai failli mourir moi ! râla le canadien

- on le sait Rodney mais on était là non ? on vous a ramené juste à temps !

- ouais heureusement !

John sourit, Mckay était Mckay et il venait en quelque sorte de le remercier, enfin à sa façon.

- mais de rien Rodney ironisa John, au fait je ne pense pas que ce qui vous est arrivé soit un accident…

- qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda le canadien.

- à votre avis ? à moins que vous ayez voulu vous suicider, je ne pense pas que ça soit vous qui avez mis du citron dans votre gourde non ?

- non c'est vrai.

- bien ! alors c'est que quelqu'un ici vous en veut…

- non vous croyez ? ironisa Mckay

- ça va Rodney, j'essaie simplement de vous aider moi ! dites moi est-ce que vous avez reçu des menaces dernièrement ?

- bien sûr que j'en ai reçu ! les wraiths, les genii et j'en passe !

- je ne vous parlais pas de ça Rodney, ne faites pas l'idiot !

- ça c'est impossible vu que je suis un génie…

- ça je le sais Rodney. Pour le coup, le scientifique en resta bouche bée. Vous le répétez tout le temps à qui veut l'entendre sourit le militaire.

Rodney se renfrogna et grogna dans sa barbe. Carson profita de cet intermède entre les deux hommes pour intervenir.

- Rodney a besoin de repos, Colonel, vous devriez le laisser, vous reviendrez le voir plus tard.

- mais Doc…

- non ! l'interrompit Beckett, ici c'est mon infirmerie et c'est moi qui donne les ordres, donc quand je vous dit de sortir, ça n'est pas négociable.

- ok, ok fit John, je reviendrai plus tard Rodney dit il à l'intention du scientifique.

ooOoo

Pendant ce temps, Jarod était allé dans le laboratoire du Docteur Mckay. Il y avait plusieurs scientifiques qui travaillaient tous penchés sur des consoles ou leur ordinateur. Le caméléon s'approcha de l'un d'eux qui semblait réfléchir devant son écran couvert de symboles divers. Il était petit, les cheveux en bataille et portait des lunettes.

- bonjour je suis le Lieutenant Jarod Stevens se présenta Jarod en souriant.

- bonjour répondit le scientifique en relevant la tête. Docteur Radek Zelenka se présenta t'il à son tour. C'est bien la première fois que je vois un militaire ici sans qu'il été appelé continua t'il

- c'est vrai ? en fait je suis ici depuis peu de temps et je visite la cité. Je fait partie de l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard.

- ah c'est vous le nouveau ? demanda le tchèque

- oui

- au fait comment va le Docteur Mckay ? j'ai appris ce qui lui était arrivé…

- oh il va bien, il est à l'infirmerie mais il s'en est fallu de peu vous savez

- je m'en doute répondit le tchèque en se replongeant dans l'étude de ses calculs.

- Je crois qu'il y a une erreur ici fit Jarod en désignant une équation sur l'écran de l'ordinateur du scientifique

- quoi ? fit le scientifique en regardant l'endroit que désignait Jarod. Mais vous avez raison ajouta t'il en corrigeant. Si le Docteur Mckay avait vu ça il en aurait fait une jaunisse sourit il

- pourquoi ? demanda le caméléon

- eh bien ce sont ses calculs en fait, je ne fais que les continuer… vous savez il ne supporte pas qu'on regarde derrière lui et encore moins que l'on corrige une erreur…

- oh je vois, j'avais oublié, c'est un génie.

- oui on peut dire ça grommela Radek

- est-ce qu'il est apprécié ici ? demanda innocemment Jarod

- pour son travail oui mais en se qui concerne les relations humaines c'est autre chose répliqua Zelenka, et pourtant tout le monde l'apprécie vous savez.

- ah oui ? fit Jarod

- eh oui. Au fait pourquoi est-ce que vous me posez toutes ces questions sur lui ?

- oh pour rien, je voulais simplement un peu mieux connaître les membres de mon équipe, tout simplement. Bien je vais vous laisser travailler.

Sur ces mots, Jarod prit congé du scientifique et sortit du laboratoire, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Il tentait déjà de se mettre dans la peau de la personne qui en voulait au canadien. Il sourit en y pensant. Sydney aurait appelé ça une simulation et c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de faire.

ooOoo

Lorsque le Docteur Mckay était revenu en catastrophe de sa dernière mission, il était là. Il voulait voir les dégâts qu'il avait provoqués. Il avait été déçu quand Carson Beckett avait sauvé le scientifique, de justesse c'est vrai mais il l'avait sauvé. Sa première tentative était ratée. Pas grave ! Il aurait certainement de nombreuses autres occasions. Il lui suffisait simplement d'être patient.

Ensuite, il avait discrètement suivi le Colonel Sheppard lorsqu'il était allé rendre visite au scientifique à l'infirmerie. Le militaire n'était pas resté bien longtemps, Carson avait fini par le mettre à la porte.

Et pour finir, il avait observé le nouveau Lieutenant lorsqu'il était entré dans le laboratoire. Il avait bien tenté d'écouter ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter au Docteur Zelenka mais il n'y était pas vraiment parvenu. Et puis il préférait rester discret pour le moment. Il s'était donc contenté de continuer ses calculs tout en observant d'un œil les deux hommes.

Mckay était bloqué à l'infirmerie pour un bon moment encore, cela lui laisserait le temps de mettre au point un autre plan mais il devrait être infaillible car malheureusement pour lui, ce fichu canadien était très bien entouré. Entre Sheppard, le pseudo Conan le Barbare, Xena et maintenant le nouveau militaire qui commençait à fourrer son nez un peu partout, il aurait un peu de mal. Mais rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir sa vengeance et le Docteur Rodney Mckay paierait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir !

**TBC**

**Chapitre un peu court c'est vrai mais j'ai manqué un peu d'inspiration. Ô ma muse, reviens ! lol !**

**Alors ? mais qui ça peut être ? qui peut en vouloir à ce point à notre Roro ? hein ? à votre avis ? suite au prochain numéro ! lol !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes des zanges ! lol !**

**Je voulais écrire ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai un peu (beaucoup même lol !) fait la fête ce week-end et hier soir j'étais crevée et je n'avais même plus la force de réfléchir. Donc, avec un peu de retard (j'suis désolée...), voici le chapitre 5. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Dans ce chapitre, vous allez apprendre un peu plus de choses, enfin je l'espère.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

Rodney était sorti de l'infirmerie depuis quelques jours et avait repris son travail dans son labo. John, qui était inquiet pour lui, ne le lâchait pas. Le scientifique avait bien protesté au début, arguant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de nounou et qu'il était assez grand pour se défendre tout seul. Sheppard lui avait alors répondu que vu sa manière de se servir d'une arme, il avait grand besoin d'une protection. Rodney avait râlé mais John n'avait pas lâché prise et maintenant il était toujours là. Et lorsqu'il avait un empêchement c'était Jarod qui le remplaçait.

Le caméléon s'était très bien intégré dans l'équipe et était apprécié de beaucoup de monde dans la cité.

ooOoo

Rodney travaillait sur un artéfact qui avait découvert dans une zone encore inexplorée de la cité. Il avait branché l'objet sur son PC et y entrait des données. John se trouvait non loin de lui et observait les autres scientifiques présents dans le laboratoire. Il avait eu, quelques jours auparavant, une discussion avec le Lieutenant Stevens à propos de ce qui était arrivé à Rodney et tous les deux en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion : c'était un scientifique qui en voulait au canadien.

John était même parvenu à faire avouer à Rodney qu'il avait reçu des lettres de menaces anonymes pendant un certain temps avant de se retrouver à l'infirmerie. Certaines de ces lettres lui avaient été envoyées par mail et d'autres étaient manuscrites et avaient été glissées sous la porte de ses quartiers ou déposées dans son labo. Toutes disaient à peu près la même chose, leur auteur en voulait à la vie de Rodney et lui conseillait de bien surveiller ses arrières car un accident est vite arrivé.

Rodney n'en avait pas vraiment tenu compte, pensant à une mauvaise blague. John avait été furieux sur le coup. Il avait hurlé après le scientifique qu'il avait été inconscient et qu'il aurait du lui en parler avant. Rodney lui avait alors demandé sur le même ton ce qu'il aurait fait s'il lui avait dit et John lui avait répondu, plus calmement, qu'il aurait cherché à savoir qui lui avait envoyé ces lettres et qu'il ne se serait peut-être pas retrouvé à l'infirmerie à moitié mort. Rodney n'avait rien répondu, il savait que John avait raison.

En plus, depuis sa dernière mission et ce qui lui était arrivé, Rodney commençait à avoir peur mais ça pas question de l'avouer à qui que ce soit ! Déjà que Sheppard et Stevens collaient à ses basques depuis, il ne voulait pas en rajouter !

ooOoo

Il observait Mckay en train de pianoter sur son PC et rageait intérieurement. Ce foutu canadien n'était jamais seul ! Il était toujours flanqué du Colonel Sheppard et quand ce n'était pas lui c'était le Lieutenant Stevens ! Et même le soir il y avait quelqu'un devant ses quartiers. Sheppard y avait fait poster un garde. Mais pour lui cela n'était qu'un simple contretemps. Rien ne pourrait contrecarrer ses plans. Il y veillait. D'ailleurs il avait déjà une idée en tête et bientôt Mckay paierait !

Tiens, Sheppard et Mckay discutaient maintenant. Il vit le militaire prendre un objet dans ses mains et fermer les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard Mckay lui prenait l'artéfact, devenu presque aussi limineux qu'un sapin de Noël, des mains.

Il se rendit alors compte que Sheppard le regardait. Il s'empressa de retourner à ce qu'il faisait et se pencha à nouveau vers la console sur laquelle il travaillait.

ooOoo

John regardait autour de lui tout en surveillant Rodney du coin de l'œil. Le scientifique tapotait son clavier en grommelant entre ses dents. De temps en temps, le canadien levait la tête dans sa direction et continuait de grogner dans sa barbe.

- Un problème Rodney ? demanda John en souriant

- à votre avis ? riposta aigrement le scientifique.

- ne me dites pas que je vous dérange dit innocemment le militaire.

- oui vous me dérangez ! râla Rodney. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand vous êtes dans le coin.

- ok alors je m'éloigne un peu, ça va comme ça ? demanda t'il en s'exécutant.

- vous ne voudriez pas quitter ce labo et me laisser travailler tranquille hmm ?

- vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas Rodney !

- oui ! oui il faut que vous me protégiez car la cité ne peut pas se passer de moi je sais ! répliqua le canadien

- mais il n'y a pas que la cité…

- quoi ? qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Rodney surpris

- ben juste que je vous aime bien c'est tout dit John.

- mouais… fit Rodney l'air pas tellement convaincu. Tiens puisque vous êtes ici autant que vous me soyez utile continua t'il

- qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda John

- me réinitialiser ceci dit le canadien en lui tendant l'artéfact qu'il venait de débrancher de son PC. Il s'est éteint tout à l'heure et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- ok fit John en prenant l'objet dans ses mains.

Il se concentra pendant quelques secondes et les différents symboles gravés sur l'objet s'allumèrent. Mckay le lui arracha pratiquement des mains et le rebrancha sur son PC.

John s'éloigna un peu et soupira. Okay, il avait voulu protéger le scientifique et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts. Il s'ennuyait ferme dans ce labo. Néanmoins, il repris son observation et remarqua qu'un scientifique, qui se trouvait quelques mètres derrière eux les observait avec un peu d'insistance. Sheppard vit qu'il l'avait remarqué car l'homme sembla surpris et se pencha à nouveau sur sa console. John se demandait qui il pouvait être. Il savait juste que ce scientifique était arrivé sur la cité depuis quelques mois.

ooOoo

Jarod se trouvait dans la salle des commandes et était penché sur un ordinateur. Elisabeth lui avait permis de consulter les dossiers des membres de l'expédition. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il voulait l'aider à retrouver celui qui en avait après le docteur Mckay et la Diplomate avait accepté, son aide étant la bienvenue pour la jeune femme.

Jarod parcourait les fiches des scientifiques et avait mis de côté ceux qui pourraient l'intéresser. Il avait vu un nom qui lui était familier et en avait parlé au Docteur Weir. Il s'agissait du docteur Calvin Kavanaugh qu'il avait rencontré une fois lors d'une de ses visites au laboratoire de Rodney. Elisabeth lui avait expliqué que personne sur Atlantis n'ignorait que les Docteurs Kavanaugh et Mckay se détestaient cordialement mais elle lui avait également dit que même si le scientifique américain ne portait pas son homologue canadien dans son cœur, il n'aurait jamais tenté de s'en prendre à sa vie, il n'était pas assez courageux pour ça.

Le caméléon avait alors repris ses recherches. Il venait de tomber sur un dossier particulièrement intéressant à ses yeux : celui du Docteur Al Robbins **(1)**. Cet homme avait travaillé dans la zone 51 en même temps que Rodney Mckay et il était sur Atlantis depuis environ 4 mois.

Jarod se souvenait d'avoir entendu parler de lui lorsqu'il était arrivé là-bas. Robbins était déjà parti mais pas mal de rumeurs circulaient à son sujet. Notamment le fait qu'il ne supportait pas le Docteur Mckay et que celui-ci l'aurait humilié plusieurs fois devant ses pairs.

Une autre personne aurait pensé que ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour vouloir tuer quelqu'un mais pas Jarod. Après tout ce qu'il avait vu au Centre et même depuis son évasion, il savait que toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour en arriver là. Très bien, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à avoir une innocente petite conversation avec ce Docteur Robbins. Le caméléon regarda sa montre et se dit qu'il allait être temps de remplacer le colonel Sheppard auprès du Docteur Mckay. Il avait là une bonne occasion.

**TBC**

**(1) **Les fans de la série Les Experts reconnaîtront ce nom. Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas cette super série (que je recommande car elle est vraiment géniale !) c'est le médecin légiste.

**Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Je pense qu'on en sait un peu plus non ? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre dans lequel vous devriez encore apprendre quelques petites choses.**

**Lurleen, j'espère que ce petit chapitre t'aidera à retrouver la forme !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

Jarod éteignit l'ordinateur avec un sourire. Elisabeth, qui était là, le vit et s'approcha de lui.

- Alors Lieutenant ? Vous avez quelque chose ? lui demanda t'elle.

- oui je pense mais j'aimerai le vérifier avant de vous en faire part répondit le caméléon.

- très bien, je vous laisse carte blanche. Prévenez moi dès que vous aurez du nouveau.

- oui Madame dit Jarod en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

ooOoo

John était toujours dans le labo que Rodney ne semblait pas vouloir quitter. Le canadien allait d'un poste à l'autre tout en donnant des ordres. Sheppard le regardait faire en souriant. Il était le chef scientifique et le montrait bien. Rodney se tenait face à Radek Zelenka et se disputait, comme à son habitude, avec lui quand Jarod fit son entrée. John poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant.

- Ah Stevens, je suis content de vous voir mon vieux dit John

- je viens prendre la relève mon Colonel sourit Jarod

- alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose dans les dossiers du personnel ?

- oui et c'est pour ça que je suis ici répondit Jarod

Rodney avait entendu la conversation entre les deux hommes et s'était arrêté de gesticuler pour les écouter plus attentivement.

- alors vous savez qui en a après moi ? demanda le canadien

- j'en ai une petite idée oui, Dr Mckay mais je souhaiterai l'approfondir avant de vous en parler.

- je vois fit Rodney en retournant à ses expériences.

- bon ben moi je vous laisse dit John en se dirigeant vers la sortie. A plus tard Rodney ajouta t'il en passant devant le scientifique qui lui répondit par un grognement.

Jarod regarda autour de lui et repéra la personne qu'il cherchait. L'homme en question se trouvait dans le fond du labo, penché sur une console. Le caméléon décida d'aller lui parler. Il s'approcha du scientifique.

- bonjour je suis le Lieutenant Jarod Stevens se présenta t'il en tendant la main à l'homme. Vous êtes le docteur Robbins c'est ça ? continua t'il

Celui-ci leva la tête et dévisagea son interlocuteur se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

- oui c'est moi. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous Lieutenant ?

- oh rien de particulier, je suis arrivé ici depuis peu de temps et j'aimerai connaître un peu les gens que je côtoie dans cette cité.

- ah… fit l'autre un peu décontenancé

ooOoo

Rodney râlait intérieurement. Sheppard venait de partir mais maintenant Stevens avait pris sa place. Il ne serait donc jamais tranquille ? Il vit le Lieutenant se diriger vers un autre scientifique qu'il connaissait vaguement. Il avait certainement du travailler avec lui à un moment ou un autre mais il ne se souvenait plus où. Jarod commençait maintenant à discuter avec le scientifique. Au moins pendant ce temps, j'ai la paix songea Rodney en se remettant à son travail.

ooOoo

Jarod discutait depuis quelques minutes avec Al Robbins et ses soupçons se confirmaient. Innocemment, le caméléon parlait de son équipe et particulièrement du Dr Mckay. Robbins venait de lui dire qu'il avait effectivement travaillé avec Rodney sur la Zone 51 et se répandait à présent en récriminations sur le canadien disant que celui-ci traitait ses pairs comme s'ils lui étaient inférieurs et qu'il n'avait aucune considération pour les autres.

- mais il est comme ça avec tout le monde non ? demanda Jarod

- peut-être, je ne l'ai jamais vu en dehors d'un laboratoire, je ne peux pas vraiment savoir répliqua Robbins

- j'ai entendu dire que le Docteur Mckay ne vous avait pas choisi pour la mission sur Atlantis, j'avoue que ce n'est pas très fair-play de sa part dit Jarod.

- oui c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que lui, c'est un génie mais j'estime que je lui ai suffisamment prouvé ma valeur lorsque nous travaillions ensemble dans le Nevada…

- je comprends compatit Jarod. Mais maintenant vous êtes ici et les choses ont certainement du changer non ?

- pas vraiment… enfin si peut-être un peu admit le scientifique

- vous avez appris ce qui est arrivé au Dr Mckay ? demanda Jarod

- oui j'en ai vaguement entendu parler, il a fait une simple réaction allergique c'est ça ?

- oui… enfin il a quand même failli y rester… et en plus il s'avère que ce n'était pas un accident.

- ah oui ? remarquez il y a pas de monde dans cette cité qui ne le porte pas dans son cœur…

- oui vous avez peut-être raison…

- si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail ajouta Robbins qui ne semblait plus très à l'aise.

- oh très bien, alors je vous laisse dit Jarod en s'éloignant.

ooOoo

Environ une heure plus tard, Jarod et Rodney retrouvaient John et Elisabeth au mess. Le canadien dévorait le contenu de son assiette comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis au moins huit jours.

- vous devriez manger moins vite Rodney fit John, personne ne va vous piquer votre assiette vous savez sourit il

- gné faim grommela le scientifique la bouche pleine.

Sur ce il continua à engouffrer d'énormes bouchées sous le regard médusé de Jarod et des autres.

- alors Jarod vous avez du nouveau ? demanda John

- oui je pense savoir avec certitude qui est la personne qui en veut au Dr Mckay.

Rodney leva subitement la tête de son assiette.

- mfki fé ? demanda t'il la bouche toujours aussi pleine que quelques secondes auparavant.

- Rodney ! vous pourriez au moins avaler avant de parler ! votre maman ne vous a jamais appris qu'on ne parlait pas la bouche pleine ? fit John

- grumpf répondit le scientifique en manquant de s'étrangler en avalant sa dernière bouchée.

- Alors Jarod ? demanda Elisabeth

- eh bien je pense que c'est un certain Docteur Alvin Robbins qui a travaillé avec le Docteur Mckay avant de venir sur Atlantis.

- Robbins ? demanda Rodney. C'est pas le petit malingre avec des cheveux roux et des lunettes ?

- oui c'est lui confirma Jarod

- mais je lui ai rien fait moi à celui là ! s'insurgea le canadien

- on le sait bien Rodney l'apaisa John. Mais vous savez s'il est frustré ou un truc de ce genre…

- en fait, il en veut au Dr Mckay parce qu'il n'a pas été choisi pour faire partie de la première expédition sur Atlantis expliqua Jarod, et aussi parce qu'il l'aurait humilié à plusieurs reprise…

- ouais mais je pense pas que ça soit un motif suffisant pour vouloir tuer quelqu'un répondit John

- détrompez vous, si ça fait un moment qu'il rumine tout ça, la rancœur peut se transformer en haine et peut vous mener loin dit sombrement Jarod.

- on dirait que vous savez de quoi vous parlez, je me trompe ? demanda Elisabeth

- non en effet, mais c'est un peu long à expliquer

- je comprends dit la Diplomate en souriant.

ooOoo

Il se trouvait dans ses quartiers et réfléchissait. Ce Lieutenant Stevens était malin, très malin même ! Mais pas autant que lui car même si ce militaire avait des soupçons, il s'arrangerait pour que ça retombe sur quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un dont l'animosité envers le scientifique canadien le plus arrogant qu'il connaisse était chose connue sur Atlantis.

Robbins eut un sourire froid, calculateur. Bientôt il aurait sa revanche et personne ne saurait que ça venait de lui.

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? faites le moi savoir avec des reviews ! lol !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je le redis encore une fois, merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! **

**V'là la suite ! Chapitre court c'est vrai, mais intense je dirais...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

Quelques jours avaient passés depuis que Jarod leur avait parlé de ses soupçons à propos du Dr Robbins. C'était le calme plat dans la cité. John avait donc décidé de diminuer la protection de Rodney et ne passait plus autant de temps avec lui.

Ce jour là, il se rendit au labo, bien décidé à en faire sortir le scientifique qui ne le quittait plus depuis quelques jours arguant qu'il avait beaucoup de travail.

- Hey Rodney ! le salua Sheppard

- quoi ! répondit Rodney sans se retourner

- rien, je passais juste voir comment vous alliez et je voulais vous proposer une petite balade en jumper, ça vous tente ?

- je n'ai pas vraiment le temps Colonel, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas vu, je suis très occupé répliqua le scientifique

- allez quoi ! ça vous fera du bien de sortir un peu…

- je n'ai pas le temps !

- et si je vous dit que c'est vous qui piloterez ? hein ?

À ces mots, le canadien se retourna brusquement et dévisagea le militaire qui lui souriait.

- vous ne dites pas ça pour me faire plaisir ou pour me faire sortir d'ici hmm ? demanda t'il tout en essayant de voir si John était sérieux ou non.

- ah mais non Rodney ! je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère, alors vous venez ?

- Ok. Je termine ce que je suis en train de faire et je vous suis accepta le scientifique

- super ! se réjouit John. Je vais voir où en sont Zelenka et Kavanaugh avec le jumper. Rejoignez moi au hangar disons dans une demi-heure, ça vous va ?

- je me demandais justement où ils étaient fit Rodney en parlant des deux scientifiques. Je vous rejoint dans une demi-heure ajouta t'il

- ok. à tout à l'heure Rodney dit John en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

ooOoo

Il venait d'entendre ce que Sheppard disait à Mckay. Il sourit, son plan allait fonctionner à merveille. Il ne pensait pas que le militaire veuille sortir en jumper si vite. Cela l'arrangeait très bien. D'autant qu'il était allé mettre son plan à exécution la nuit dernière… Non seulement Mckay allait payer mais personne ne se douterait que cela venait de lui. Oh non, il s'était bien arrangé pour ça.

ooOoo

John était dans le jumper un et le préparait pour la petite balade prévue avec Rodney. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il rejoignit le militaire à l'intérieur.

- alors Rodney vous êtes prêt ? lui demanda Sheppard

- oui répondit simplement le scientifique en s'installant à la place du pilote.

- qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- ben vous le voyez non ? vous m'avez bien dit que je piloterai ?

- oui mais…

- ah non ! si vous me dites que vous prenez les commandes, je m'en vais ! l'interrompit le scientifique en commençant à s'énerver.

- ok ok c'est bon fit John en levant les mains. Je vous laisse piloter.

- alors on part quand ?

- c'est bon je m'installe et on y va répondit John

- dites moi on ne sera que tous les deux pour cette balade ?

- ben oui pourquoi ?

- et le Lieutenant Stevens ? il n'a pas voulu venir ?

- bah en fait, il voulait rester ici, il m'a dit qu'il voulait surveiller un peu Robbins comme ça fait un moment qu'il ne vous est rien arrivé, il a peur qu'il prépare quelque chose…

- je vois… et si ce n'est pas lui hmm ?

- Jarod en est persuadé et je pense comme lui. Ce type n'est pas net… dit John. Puis il frappa dans ses mains. Bon allez on y va Rodney ? vous êtes prêt ?

- depuis au moins 5 minutes ironisa le canadien

- ça va grommela John.

ooOoo

Ils volaient depuis maintenant une demi-heure quand une brusque et violente secousse ébranla le jumper.

- qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda John

- ça j'en ai pas la moindre idée répliqua Rodney.

- peut-être une turbulence fit John

- peut-être répondit le canadien en se concentrant à nouveau sur le pilotage.

- alors ça vous plait cette balade ? demanda John

- oui et puis je suis content de piloter un peu…

- et puis là au moins vous ne courez aucun risque…

John ne pu terminer sa phrase, le jumper venait d'être secoué à nouveau plus violemment cette fois et piquait du nez à grande vitesse.

- Colonel ! je ne contrôle plus rien ! cria Rodney en commençant à paniquer

- j'arrive dit John en se détachant. Rodney en fit de même et laissa sa place au militaire.

Mais John eut beau faire, les commandes ne répondaient plus. Rodney s'était levé et avait commencé à regarder les différents circuits dans l'espoir de repérer une panne éventuelle.

- bon sang mais c'est pas possible ! cria John je croyais que Kavanaugh et Zelenka avaient vérifié le jumper avant notre départ !

- mais ils l'ont fait non ? demanda Rodney qui triturait des fils qu'il avait sorti d'un boîtier.

- je crois oui. Rodney…

- quoi !

- on va devoir atterrir en catastrophe, vous êtes prêt ?

- mais bien sûr que non ! riposta le scientifique en se jetant sur son siège et en s'harnachant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- préparez vous ça va faire mal !

Rodney ferma les yeux et se baissa, protégeant sa tête de ses bras. John tenta d'amorcer un atterrissage en douceur mais en fut pour ses frais. Les commandes du jumper ne voulaient toujours pas répondre et ils se rapprochaient du sol à grande vitesse. Il jeta un regard à Rodney et ferma lui aussi les yeux en murmurant une prière.

**TBC**

**Alors ? je sais je suis une sadique de m'arrêter juste à ce moment là ! vous voulez connaître la suite ? ben faudra attendre un peu ! mouahahah ! lol !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je le redis encore une fois, merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! **

**Voilà la suite tant attendue ! lol !**

**Je fais un petit coucou à ma soeur qui m'a fait part de ses connaissances médicales pour ce chapitre ! Merci à toi frangine !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

Jarod s'entraînait avec Teyla. L'Athosienne avait décidé de lui enseigner ses techniques de combat et avait été surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle le militaire avait appris à se battre. Il venait de parer adroitement une attaque de la jeune femme et aidait celle-ci à se relever quand John fit son apparition.

- Teyla ? il a réussi à vous mettre au tapis ? demanda t'il en s'approchant.

- il faut croire sourit la jeune femme. Jarod est très doué, je dirais même qu'il est meilleur que vous Colonel.

- ouais il aura sûrement eu un coup de chance marmonna John.

- si vous le dites dit Teyla

- au fait Stevens, ça vous dirait de venir faire un tour en jumper avec moi et Mckay ?

- vous avez une mission ? demanda Teyla

- non on va juste se balader un peu répondit John et je me demandais si Jarod voulait venir avec nous

- oh non, je pense que je vais rester ici, j'aimerai en savoir un peu plus sur le Dr Robbins et puis j'ai l'impression qu'il prépare quelque chose…

- ok comme vous voulez fit John. Bon ben moi j'y vais, à plus tard ajouta t'il en s'éloignant.

Jarod et Teyla se sourirent et reprirent leur entraînement.

ooOoo

John tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Ouch ! Mauvais plan ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait autant de lumière hein ? Et puis où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Il fit une nouvelle tentative et cette fois il supporta un peu mieux la luminosité ambiante. Il essaya de se relever et fut surpris d'y parvenir. Il avait mal partout et était persuadé qu'il avait quelque chose de cassé. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il se trouvait dans un jumper. Et là, tout lui revint en mémoire, la balade sur le continent avec Rodney, le scientifique avait pris les commandes du vaisseau et… bon sang Rodney !

- Rodney ! cria Sheppard en voyant le scientifique. Son siège avait été arraché de son logement et Rodney gisait au sol, inconscient. John s'approcha et lui prit son pouls en priant pour sentir quelque chose. Il posa deux doigts sur la jugulaire du canadien et fut soulagé de sentir un battement. Son pouls était un peu rapide mais il était en vie.

John décida de ne pas le bouger pour le moment. S'il avait quelque chose de cassé, il pourrait aggraver la situation en essayant de le déplacer. Bon, première chose se dit-il, contacter Atlantis. Il porta la main à son oreille dans le but d'enclencher sa radio et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus rien. Il avait du la perdre dans le crash. Pas grave, se dit-il, il y a encore celle de Rodney, avec un peu de chance, elle aura survécu. Il s'approcha à nouveau du scientifique et s'aperçu qu'il n'avait plus de radio non plus. Bon ! alors il reste celle du jumper **(1)**. Il se tourna vers l'appareil, du moins ce qu'il en restait et il ne fut pas surpris de constater que là aussi les commandes étaient HS.

Okay ! c'est pas grave, on a vu pire pensa John. En ne nous voyant pas revenir, Elisabeth va certainement envoyer une équipe pour nous rechercher… Ses pensées furent interrompues par un grognement, Rodney se réveillait. John se précipita vers lui.

- Rodney ? comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ? demanda John

- à votre avis ? grogna le canadien en essayant de se relever. Argh !

- qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda John

- j'ai mal à la jambe, je crois qu'elle est cassée…

- ok, je vais essayer de trouver de quoi vous faire une atèle fit John en regardant autour de lui.

- vous êtes blessé vous aussi remarqua Rodney en désignant le front de John qui saignait.

- ah oui ? pour être honnête, je n'y avait même pas fait attention ajouta t'il en portant la main à son front. Il la retira pleine de sang. Il avait certainement une entaille. Puis sans ajouter un mot, il sorti du jumper, enfin de ce qu'il en restait et regarda où ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient sur le continent, ça il en était certain mais quand à savoir où exactement, c'était une autre histoire. John avisa quelques arbres non loin d'eux et décida d'aller couper des branches pour faire une atèle à Rodney.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait avec deux branches et quelques morceaux de lianes. Rodney avait tenté une nouvelle fois de se redresser et y était plus ou moins parvenu. Il lui tournait le dos lorsque John s'approcha et il vit qu'il avait aussi une blessure à la tête. Cela pouvait être une simple bosse comme une commotion cérébrale sérieuse.

- c'est bon Rodney fit il en s'approchant, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Préparez vous, ça risque de vous faire mal quand je vous placerai l'atèle…

- d'accord répondit le scientifique en serrant les dents.

John s'approcha et plaça ses morceaux de bois de chaque côté de la jambe blessée. Puis il pris les lianes et commença à les passer autour de la jambe. Doucement, il la souleva en essayant de faire le moins de mal possible à Rodney mais celui-ci hurla. John serra les dents, essayant de l'ignorer. Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il lui pose cette atèle, ça le soulagerai, du moins pour un moment…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait terminé. Rodney gémissait maintenant et des larmes de douleur roulaient sur ses joues. John s'assit à coté de lui.

- je suis désolé Rodney mais il fallait que je le fasse…

- vous auriez pu être plus délicat quand même ! grinça le scientifique

- hey ! mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu s'insurgea le militaire

- je sais soupira Rodney, je sais… et maintenant ?

- maintenant on attend qu'on vienne nous chercher répondit simplement John

- et les radios elles fonctionnent toujours ?

- non Rodney, aucune ne fonctionne.

- je pourrai peut-être bricoler quelque chose et…

- non, vous avez vu l'état du Jumper ? le mieux c'est de ne pas bouger et d'attendre, de toute façon, Elisabeth va certainement envoyer quelqu'un nous chercher donc…

- ouais vous avez certainement raison fit Rodney en dodelinant de la tête.

- Rodney ?

- c'est rien, je suis fatigué je crois…

- non je crois pas que ça soit ça fit John en repensant à la blessure que le canadien avait derrière la tête. Vous avez reçu un choc à la tête et je pense que vous avez une commotion cérébrale…

- quoi ?

- ouais enfin je suis pas médecin mais je pense que c'est ça… Rodney vous devez rester conscient, c'est important… comment est-ce que vous sentez ?

- oh très bien, à part le fait que j'ai un tam-tam dans le crâne et j'ai tellement mal à la jambe que je ne peux même plus penser mais sinon tout va bien Colonel ! merci de vous en inquiéter !

- Rodney ! vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler ! alors ? est-ce que vous avez des nausées ou des vertiges ?

- non pour le moment ça va répondit Rodney. Ne vous en faites pas mon génie sera intact ! je suis sûr qu'il n'y a que ça qui vous intéresse !

- si c'est ce que vous croyez vous vous trompez Rodney…

- comment ça ? l'interrompit le scientifique

- rien, répondit simplement John. Laissez tomber, c'est pas grave.

- mais si ça l'est ! riposta le scientifique ! qu'est ce que vous vouliez dire hmm ?

- rien d'important dit simplement John. Bon je vais faire l'inventaire de ce que nous avons.

Sur ces mots, il entra à l'arrière du jumper et commença à farfouiller un peu partout. Il récupéra la trousse de secours qui était quasiment intacte. A l'intérieur, il trouva un flacon d'antalgiques. Il n'en restait plus que deux, il les donnerait à Rodney qui en avait plus besoin que lui. Dans la trousse, il y avait aussi de l'alcool et des pansements. Il trouva également quelques rations de survie et aussi quelques barres énergétiques. Avec ça, ils pourraient tenir un jour, voire deux au maximum en se rationnant. Mais avec Rodney qui faisait de l'hypoglycémie, le rationnement n'était pas vraiment de rigueur. Faites vite Elisabeth pensa John.

**TBC**

**(1)** Je ne sais plus s'il y a une radio dans les jumpers, on va dire que oui pour les besoins de ma fic

**Ce chapitre est un peu court mais c'est le découpage de la fic qui veut ça ! Allez encore un peu de patience ! So reviews or not review ? That is the question. Lol !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alpheratz : Bah non John n'a pas rêvé, en fait le début du chapitre raconte ce qui se passe un peu avant que John n'aille inviter Rodney pour la balade en jumper. **

**Bayas : oui tu as raison, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait un Sheppy qui s'inquiète, dans la série il a tendance à m'énerver un peu parfois ! lol !**

**Lurleen : oui le slash arrive mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ! patience ! lol !**

**Sinon merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews ! vous êtes des petits nanges lol !**

**Allez j'arrête de tergiverser et voici la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

Elisabeth faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Elle attendait des nouvelles du Colonel Sheppard qui lui avait promis de l'appeler par radio dès que Rodney et lui seraient arrivés sur le continent. Cela faisait six heures qu'ils étaient partis et John n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. La Diplomate commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter maintenant. Au début, elle ne s'en était pas trop fait, connaissant suffisamment le Colonel Sheppard pour savoir qu'en cas d'ennui sérieux, il les aurait contactés. Et puis si le jumper avait eu un problème, Rodney était là aussi non ?

A ce moment là, la jeune femme hésitait à envoyer une équipe de secours. Et si jamais ils surprenaient les deux hommes dans une situation gênante ? Avec eux elle s'attendait à tout même à un scénario de ce type.

Mais maintenant, leur absence prolongée l'inquiétait et elle décida d'essayer de les contacter elle-même. Elle enclencha donc sa radio.

_/ Colonel Sheppard, ici Weir. /_

Pas de réponse, Elisabeth fit une seconde tentative, rien toujours le silence radio du côté des deux hommes. La Diplomate soupira et enclencha à nouveau sa radio.

_/ Teyla ? ici Weir./_

_/ Oui Dr Weir /_ répondit l'Athosienne

_/ Est-ce que vous pourriez venir dans mon bureau /_

_/ Bien sûr j'arrive / _répondit Teyla

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme fait son entrée dans le bureau du Dr Weir. Elle remarqua immédiatement la mine soucieuse de la Diplomate.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t'elle

- je suis inquiète pour le Colonel Sheppard et le docteur Mckay, j'ai essayé de les contacter mais ils ne répondent pas… expliqua Elisabeth

- ils ne vont certainement pas tarder à revenir tenta de la rassurer Teyla

- je l'espère mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Dites moi Teyla, est-ce que vous savez où ils sont allés ? demanda Weir

- sur le Continent mais j'ignore exactement où répondit l'Athosienne, vous pourriez envoyer une équipe pour le survoler afin de voir s'ils n'ont pas eu un accident…

- oui vous avez raison, je vais envoyer le Major Lorne.

- alors Ronon et moi partons avec lui dit Teyla.

- Très bien fit Elisabeth.

ooOoo

John venait de préparer le repas et tendis une ration à Rodney. Celui-ci la lui arracha pratiquement des mains.

- eh ben vous êtes peut-être blessé mais ça ne vous empêche pas de manger ! sourit John

- je fais de l'hypoglycémie moi ! donc il faut que je mange ! riposta Rodney la bouche pleine.

- je sais, je sais soupira John. Et votre jambe ça va ? ajouta t'il en s'approchant pour examiner Rodney

- oui si on veut, j'ai toujours un mal de chien et je ne peux pas bouger ! dites vous croyez vraiment qu'on va venir nous chercher ?

- bien sûr pourquoi ?

- disons que nos chances sont minimes non ? ils ne savent pas où nous sommes et…

- Teyla le sait et je suppose qu'Elisabeth aussi l'interrompit John donc cessez de vous inquiéter et mangez !

- ça va, ça va grommela Rodney en baissant le nez vers sa ration.

John ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers le fond du jumper. Il ouvrit la trousse de premiers secours, pris quelque chose à l'intérieur et retourna près du scientifique.

- euh… Rodney, est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas… demanda John en lui montrant le flacon d'alcool et des pansements.

- mais je suis pas docteur moi !

- je le sais Rodney mais vous voyez j'ai pas tellement envie que ça s'infecte et comme je n'ai pas de miroir, je n'y arriverai pas tout seul donc…

- ok c'est bon, donnez moi ça dit le scientifique en tendant la main et en faisant claquer ses doigts d'un air impatient.

John les lui tendit et s'installa face au canadien. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, il se rapprocha de lui afin qu'il puisse le soigner. Rodney pris une des compresses et l'imbiba d'alcool. Doucement, il la passa sur la blessure que Sheppard avait au front. Le militaire sursauta quand l'alcool entra en contact avec la plaie.

- ne me dites pas que je vous fait mal ironisa Rodney

- l'alcool sur une plaie à vif, ça fait très mal Rodney, vous voulez que j'essaie sur vous ?

- non ça ira, passez moi un pansement.

- ok. Tenez fit John.

Rodney le prit et l'appliqua sur la blessure de John. Il tapota légèrement le pansement et sourit.

- voilà, vous êtes content ou vous voulez que je vous fasse un gros poutou pour oublier votre bobo ?

- ça ira Rodney merci dit John sur un ton sarcastique

- il n'y a pas de quoi grogna le scientifique

- qu'est ce qu'il y Mckay vous boudez ? demanda Sheppard

- mais pas du tout ! qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ça ! s'insurgea le scientifique. Oh et puis j'ai pas envie de discuter, je suis fatigué et j'ai mal

- attendez fit John en se levant

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une gourde et deux comprimés.

- tenez, prenez ça, ça devrait vous soulager pour un moment dit il en les lui tendant

- qu'est ce que c'est ?

- des antalgiques, il en restait dans la trousse de secours répondit John

- et vous ?

- ça ira ne vous en faites pas

- vous êtes sûr ?

- Rodney, prenez ces cachets ça ira je vous dit

- ok fit Rodney en mettant les deux comprimés sur sa langue. Il prit une gorgée d'eau et les avala. Merci Colonel ajouta simplement le scientifique.

John sourit et vint s'installer à côté de Rodney.

- vous savez, je suis sûr que Zelenka et Kavanaugh ont bien fait leur boulot avec le jumper

- ah oui ? et comment se fait il qu'on se retrouve ici hmm ?

- ben c'est sans doute un accident ou alors c'est encore un coup de ce type

- Robbins ?

- vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre vous ?

- mais il ne savait même pas qu'on allait partir et…

- si l'interrompit John

- quoi ?

- si vous voulez mon avis, il l'a su quand je suis venu vous voir au labo, il était là, je l'ai vu, il a très bien pu entendre ce que je vous disais dit John

- admettons que c'est lui, comment il a fait alors ? il n'a pas eu le temps

- peut-être qu'il avait préparé son coup avant et que sans le savoir nous lui avons donné une bonne occasion continua le militaire

- ouais peut-être…

Rodney fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il commençait à avoir froid à force de rester immobile. John s'en aperçu.

- vous avez froid ? demanda John

- ça va aller…

- non l'interrompit Sheppard, vous êtes sérieusement blessé, vous avez besoin de chaleur

- et comment vous comptez faire ? on a pas de couverture que je sache et même pas de quoi allumer un feu ! s'énerva Rodney

- je sais mais je pense avoir une solution mais je sais pas si ça va vous plaire…

- allez y dites toujours

- ma grand-mère disait toujours qu'il n'y a rien de tel que la chaleur humaine dit John en se rapprochant de Rodney.

- vous voulez dire que vous allez…

- essayer de vous réchauffer oui dit John en joignant le geste à la parole. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du canadien et le frictionna. Ça va mieux là ? demanda t'il

- oui répondit Rodney en se laissant aller contre l'épaule de John. Celui-ci sourit et resserra un peu son étreinte.

ooOoo

Le Major Lorne, Teyla et Ronon venaient de monter à bord du jumper 2. Ils se préparaient à partir à la recherche de John et Rodney. Elisabeth les avait accompagnés jusque dans le hangar et les regarda partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils survolaient le continent. Lorne était aux commandes tandis que Teyla avait les yeux rivés sur le détecteur de signe de vies ancien. Tous trois espéraient retrouver les deux hommes au plus vite.

ooOoo

Alors qu'il se trouvait en salle des commandes, il avait vu Teyla se rendre dans le bureau du Dr Weir. Apparemment son plan avait fonctionné comme il l'espérait car le Colonel Sheppard et le Dr Mckay n'étaient pas encore revenus de leur petite balade.

Il eut un sourire de satisfaction qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'une autre personne. Jarod, qui se méfiait du scientifique, s'arrangeait toujours pour être dans la même pièce au même moment que lui. Et en voyant son sourire il avait compris.

Bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui tendre un de ses pièges dont il avait le secret **(1)** et Robbins lui avouerai tout ce qu'il voudrait savoir en le suppliant de l'aider.

**TBC**

**(1)** celles qui connaissent la série Le caméléon savent certainement de quoi je veux parler

**Alors ? ça vous a plus ce chapitre ? alors une petite review ne serait pas de refus ! lol !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bon alors je vais me répéter mais je tiens quand même à le dire : Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

**Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas bien Jarod et sa manière de tendre des pièges, elles en sauront un peu plus dans ce chapitre.**

**Donc après ces quelques mots (inutiles oui il faut le bien le dire lol !) voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

Le Major Lorne, Teyla et Ronon survolaient le Continent à bord du jumper 2. Ils avaient déjà parcouru une grande surface et n'avaient toujours pas repéré leurs amis. La nuit commençait à tomber et le Major décida de stopper les recherches et de les reprendre dès le lendemain matin. Il se tourna vers Teyla qui était assise à ses côtés.

- Teyla dit à la jeune femme, la nuit tombe et je pense qu'il serait prudent d'interrompre les recherches et…

- non le coupa Ronon, est-ce que Sheppard et Mckay sont avec nous ? grogna t'il en se redressant et en désignant l'arrière du vaisseau

- Ronon intervint Teyla, le Major Lorne a raison. Il va bientôt faire trop sombre pour que nous puissions aisément les retrouver. Je propose que nous passions la nuit avec mon peuple continua t'elle

- Ok grogne le sétidien en se rasseyant.

- bien fit Teyla, je préviens le docteur Weir de la situation ajouta t'elle en enclenchant sa radio.

Tandis que l'Athosienne s'entretenait avec Elisabeth, Lorne poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et fit demi-tour, direction le village des Athosiens.

ooOoo

John ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il faisait nuit. Pourtant il pensait n'avoir fermé les paupières qu'un instant. Apparemment il s'était endormi. Il voulu bouger et se rappela soudain que Rodney était appuyé contre lui. Il le secoua un peu et n'obtint aucune réaction du scientifique. Il pencha un peu la tête pour tenter de voir comment allait la canadien et se rendit compte que sa tête, qui reposait avant sur son épaule, avait glissé sur sa poitrine. John le secoua à nouveau et Rodney gémit.

- Rodney ?

- mmm... répondit le scientifique

- Rodney ! réveillez vous bon sang !

- keskispass ? grommela le canadien en levant la tête. Ses yeux papillotèrent un instant et se posèrent sur le regard inquiet de Sheppard.

- on s'est endormis je crois expliqua John. Vous m'avez fait peur, je croyais que…

- quoi ? demanda Rodney

- rien, c'est bon ça va maintenant, comment vous sentez vous ?

- ça pourrait aller mieux mais je tiens le coup si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir répondit Mckay

- ouais c'est ce que je voulais savoir fit John soulagé. Vous avez encore froid ?

- non ça va, je suis bien là.

John sourit et Rodney se cala un peu plus contre lui. Incroyable ! pensa John. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Mckay puisse être comme ça. Lui qui s'évertuait à rester toujours distant avec les autres se montrait maintenant sous un jour différent et John l'appréciait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Dites Colonel… murmura Rodney la joue posée sur l'épaule du militaire

- oui Rodney ?

- je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose mais…

- je vous écoute fit Sheppard

- qu'est ce qui va se passer quand on rentrera sur Atlantis ?

- ben Carson va vous soigner et vous remettra sur pieds en rien de temps !

- oui je sais ça mais après ?

- comment ça après ? qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda John qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que le canadien voulait dire

- eh bien quand celui qui est responsable de tout ça - il fit un large geste du bras pour désigner le jumper – se rendra compte qu'il a encore échoué, il voudra certainement recommencer

- ouais je m'en doute mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on sera tous là pour vous aider et puis je suis sûr qu'on le coincera

- je l'espère soupira Rodney

- qu'est ce qu'il y a Rodney ?

- rien, c'est juste que… il s'interrompit, semblant essayer de trouver ses mots.

- que quoi ? demanda John

- eh bien, je… j'ai peur voilà !

- peur de quoi ?

- vous vous foutez de moi ? s'énerva Rodney en se redressant et en s'écartant de John. Un malade en veut à ma peau et vous me demandez de quoi j'ai peur !

- wow wow wow Rodney, calmez vous ! ce que je voulais dire c'est que c'est pas la première fois que vous avez peur non ? dit John en le regardant.

- oui mais pas comme ça avoua le scientifique en se recollant contre John. D'habitude, je sais que je peux compter sur mes connaissances pour nous aider et là j'ai l'impression que je ne sers à rien. Un type veut ma mort et je ne sais même pas pourquoi…

- si je le savais Rodney, je vous le dirai soupira John.

Rodney ne répondit rien et se serra d'avantage contre John qui l'entoura de ses bras. Le militaire avait l'impression de consoler un petit garçon.

ooOoo

Jarod se trouvait dans ses quartiers et réfléchissait à un moyen de piéger Al Robbins. Il aurait bien aimé l'emmener faire une petite balade dans un jumper qu'il aurait lui-même trafiqué mais comme il n'avait pas le gène des anciens, cela s'avérait impossible. Mais ce n'était pas grave, le scientifique avait certainement des peurs dont le caméléon pourrait se servir contre lui. Il voulait que Robbins comprenne ce que le Dr Mckay avait ressenti quand il avait avalé du citron et qu'il savait que l'issue pouvait lui en être fatale. Il aurait voulu que Robbins ressente la peur que Rodney avait ressentie quand il avait compris qu'il allait se crasher avec le jumper et qu'il ne s'en relèverait peut-être pas.

Car Jarod en était sûr, la seule raison pour laquelle John et Rodney n'étaient pas revenus, c'était parce qu'ils avaient eu un accident avec le jumper. Lorsque Teyla était ressortie du bureau du Dr Weir, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle partait à la recherche des deux hommes avec le Major Lorne et Ronon. La jeune Ahtosienne lui avait même demandé s'il voulait les accompagner mais il avait refusé, lui expliquant qu'il voulait démasquer le responsable de tout ça. Teyla avait acquiescé et était partie rapidement. Et en regardant du côté de Robbins, qui se trouvait dans la salle d'embarquement avec lui, il avait compris. Le sourire du scientifique avait été assez équivoque.

Jarod s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit sa malette. Il choisi un disque et l'introduisit dans le lecteur. Une image en noir et blanc apparu sur l'écran, un adolescent d'environ 16 ans se tenait assis dans une sphère transparente et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année lui parlait.

- je sais que tu peux y arriver Jarod disait il

- non Sydney répondit l'adolescent, j'ai tout essayé, il n'y a rien à faire !

- tu sais que cet homme est coupable !

- oui mais je ne peux pas le prouver répliqua le jeune garçon

- réfléchis bien Jarod, il y a toujours une solution lui répondit Sydney

Le Jarod adulte fixait l'écran devant lui et soudain son visage s'éclaira d'un petit sourire. Merci Sydney murmura t'il. Vous aviez raison…

Il éteignit son ordinateur et le referma. Puis il se leva et sortit de ses quartiers.

**TBC**

**Question à cent balles : qu'est ce que va faire Jarod ? Hein ? À votre avis ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bon je sais je l'ai déjà dit mais merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

**Lurleen tu vas être contente, le slash pointe le bout de son nez dans ce chapitre ! lol !**

**Non Bayas, Jarod ne va pas me torturer pour que j'écrive la suite ! lol ! Remarque je lui dirai pas non moi à Jarod… euh oui bon je sais je m'égare là… ok je m'en vais et j'écris immédiatement la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

Elisabeth venait d'avoir des nouvelles de Teyla qui l'avait contactée par radio. Le Major Lorne, elle et Ronon avaient décidé de passer la nuit sur le continent et de reprendre les recherches le lendemain. La Diplomate poussa un soupir et s'installa à son bureau. Elle venait de s'asseoir quand on frappa à la porte.

- entrez fit elle

Jarod entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

- bonsoir Dr Weir

- Lieutenant Stevens, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici à cette heure ?

- oh eh bien je me demandais si je pouvais à nouveau consulter les dossiers des scientifiques.

- pourquoi ? pourtant vous nous aviez dit que…

- oh je sais l'interrompit Jarod mais j'aimerai juste vérifier quelque chose, ça ne me prendra beaucoup de temps.

- très bien, vous pouvez prendre mon ordinateur dit la jeune femme en faisant tourner son portable qu'elle tenait devant elle.

- merci sourit Jarod en pianotant sur le clavier.

Elisabeth le regardait faire, pensive. Elle trouvait que cet homme avait quelque chose d'étrange, dans son regard surtout. Il avait l'air infiniment triste. Elle se demandait bien quel secret il pouvait cacher.

- alors ? demanda la Diplomate

- je pense que j'ai ce qu'il me faut répondit Jarod avec un sourire mystérieux.

- est-ce que je peux vous demander de quoi il s'agit ?

- pour l'instant, je ne préfère rien vous dire mais je peux vous assurer que demain vous saurez.

- très bien fit Elisabeth légèrement déçue.

- bon eh bien je vous laisse dit Jarod en se levant. Merci encore.

Elisabeth lui répondit par un sourire. Jarod sortit du bureau et regarda l'heure. Bon il n'était pas encore trop tard. Il trouverait certainement encore quelqu'un au labo. Il prit le premier transporteur qu'il vit et s'y rendit.

ooOoo

John venait de se lever et se dégourdissait un peu les jambes, Rodney était toujours assis à la même place, il avait bien essayé de bouger mais sa jambe le faisait trop souffrir.

Sheppard décida de faire à manger. Il prépara deux MRE et en tendit une à Rodney. Celui-ci la prit et commença à manger. John s'installa à nouveau à côté de lui et entama aussi son repas.

- bon c'est pas le grand luxe mais ça se mange quand même ironisa John.

- moi je trouve ça très bon répondit Rodney

- oh vous, question nourriture vous avez des goûts bizarres je trouve.

- humpf répondit le scientifique en haussant les épaules et en continuant à manger.

- vous savez Rodney, je suis sûr que demain on va venir nous chercher et on va pouvoir retourner sur Atlantis fit John en regardant le scientifique qui avait toujours le nez baissé sur son repas.

- si vous le dites… répondit Rodney sans lever la tête.

- ça va pas Rodney ?

- c'est rien, je suis fatigué c'est tout

- alors on va faire un petit somme décida John en mettant de côté les rations vides.

- euh… Colonel…

- oui Rodney ? fit John en se tournant vers lui.

- vous pourriez rester près de moi, enfin juste au cas ou… ce n'est pas…

- je sais Rodney. Pas de problème l'interrompit le militaire en s'approchant de lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis là.

Il s'installa le plus confortablement qu'il pu et repris la position qu'il avait avant de se lever. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du canadien qui se laissa aller contre lui en soupirant.

- dormez bien Rodney murmura John

- vous aussi répondit le scientifique

Non moi je ne dormirai pas songea le militaire. Il faut que je veille sur vous Rodney…

Bizarrement, alors qu'il était épuisé, Rodney ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il se sentait bien là, dans les bras de John. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle plénitude auparavant. Alors qu'il était blessé, qu'il souffrait le martyre, il se sentait bien. Il se sentait apaisé à son contact. Il se serra un peu plus contre lui.

John s'était aperçu que Rodney ne dormait pas mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de profiter de ce moment, qui il le savait, ne se reproduirait peut-être plus quand ils seraient de retour sur la cité. Rodney soupira et John pencha la tête vers lui. Il se retrouva face à un regard bleu fatigué mais brillant. Poussé par une impulsion subite, le scientifique rapprocha son visage du sien, ils n'étaient à présent séparés que par quelques millimètres que le militaire combla en posant ses lèvres sur celles du scientifique. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut très doux et aucun des deux hommes ne parla après. Ils se sourirent et Rodney reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de John.

ooOoo

Radek Zelenka était resté plus tard que prévu dans le labo, voulant terminer une simulation sur laquelle il travaillait. Il releva la tête de sa console en entendant quelqu'un entrer. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ci ? Il jeta un regard en direction de l'homme qui venait d'entrer et le reconnu. Il s'agissait du militaire qui était déjà venu le voir.

- bonsoir fit le tchèque

- bonsoir Dr Zelenka répondit Jarod en souriant

- qu'est ce qui vous amène ici aussi tard ? demanda Radek

- oh eh bien j'aurais un petit service à vous demander

- qui est ?

- eh bien je sais que vous avez ce que vous appelez des réacteurs à naquadah ici et je…

- qu'est ce que vous voulez faire avec ça ? l'interrompit le tchèque soupçonneux

- ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est simplement pour une expérience… je vous le rapporterai en parfait état après bien sûr !

- vous savez vous en servir au moins ? et puis quel genre d'expérience vous voulez faire avec un tel engin ?

- oui je sais m'en servir répondit simplement Jarod

- je ne sais pas si je peux hésita le tchèque.

- si ça peut vous rassurer, vous n'aurez qu'à rester avec moi pendant l'expérience

- alors d'accord fit Radek. Quand voulez vous la faire ?

- demain matin serait parfait dit Jarod en souriant.

- très bien, alors à demain matin.

- à demain répliqua Jarod en quittant le laboratoire.

Tout en se dirigeant vers ses quartiers, le caméléon réfléchissait. Son plan se présentait bien. Quelle chance, il avait eu en consultant ces dossiers ! Il avait découvert une chose qu'il n'avait pas vue la première fois. Robbins avait provoqué la surcharge d'un réacteur à naquadah et avait failli raser la base toute entière. Il n'avait même pas été capable de réguler l'énergie dans le réacteur et c'était le Dr Mckay qui s'en était chargé et avait sauvé tout le monde in extremis. D'où certainement la profonde rancœur que nourrissait le scientifique envers son homologue canadien.

**TBC**

**Bon ben maintenant vous avez une petite idée de ce que Jarod va faire ! lol !**


	12. Chapter 12

**T'inquiètes Alpheratz, dans ce chapitre tu vas comprendre ce que va faire Jarod**

**Cashgirl, j'ai bien essayé le Jarod/Rodney mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu un peu de mal donc je suis revenue à mes fidèles habitudes : le McShep lol !**

**Sinon merci à toutes pour reviews !**

**Et maintenant, v'là la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Teyla s'éveilla très tôt, le jour venait à peine de se lever. Lorne, Ronon et elle se trouvaient chez Halling qui leur avait proposé de les héberger pour la nuit. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçu qu'elle était seule. Elle se leva et trouva Ronon et le Major Lorne dehors. Les deux hommes étaient déjà prêts à reprendre les recherches.

- bonjour Teyla, bien dormi ? la salua le Major Lorne.

- bonjour Major, oui, la nuit a été courte mais reposante répondit elle. Quand repartons nous ?

- eh bien nous somme prêts, alors je propose que nous repartions tout de suite.

- très bien fit Teyla. Elle se retourna pour prendre congé de ses amis et les remercier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois à bord du jumper 2.

ooOoo

Jarod s'était levé très tôt lui aussi. Après avoir pris une douche rapide, il sortit de ses quartiers, direction le mess. Arrivé là-bas, il prit un plateau, s'installa à une table et commença à manger. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Radek Zelenka.

- alors ? quand est ce que vous comptez me dire ce que vous voulez faire avec un réacteur à naquadah ? demanda le tchèque en guise de bonjour.

- bientôt lui promis Jarod. D'ailleurs fit il en regardant sa montre, il faut que j'aille préparer quelques petites choses, vous venez me donner un coup de main ? demanda t'il au tchèque.

- je vous suis répondit simplement Radek de plus en plus curieux.

Le caméléon se leva et emboîta le pas au scientifique. Pendant la durée du trajet jusqu'au labo, Jarod resta silencieux et Zelenka ne cessait de se demander à quoi pouvait bien penser ce militaire qui se prenait pour un scientifique.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au labo, celui-ci était quasiment vide à l'exception de quelques personnes qui travaillaient. Jarod regarda autour de lui et sourit. Il venait d'apercevoir le Dr Robbins devant une console. Parfait se dit le caméléon, il est déjà là, fidèle au poste.

- Dr Zelenka ?

- oui ? répondit le tchèque en se tournant vers le caméléon

- où se trouve le réacteur ? demanda Jarod en baissant la voix

- dans une autre pièce, là-bas répondit le tchèque en désignant une porte au fond du labo. Vous voulez que j'aille le chercher ?

- non, je vais aller voir ça moi-même répliqua Jarod.

- très bien, si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis là

- merci fut la simple réponse de Jarod.

Le caméléon entra dans la petite pièce que lui avait indiqué Zelenka. Le réacteur était là reposant sur une petite table.

ooOoo

John se réveilla le premier. Rodney était toujours endormi contre lui. Le militaire sourit en voyant l'expression du scientifique. Il avait l'air si paisible dans son sommeil. Sheppard sursauta en entendant un bruit familier venant du ciel. Il leva les yeux et aperçu un jumper. Il poussa un cri de joie et secoua légèrement Rodney pour le réveiller.

- Rodney ! réveillez vous ! on vient nous chercher cria John en secouant le scientifique.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réaction. Il le secoua plus fort, toujours rien. John pâlit. C'est pas vrai ! pensa t'il pas maintenant !

- Rodney ! cria t'il plus fort. Mais le scientifique ne réagissait pas. Oh non gémit John pourvu que… il posa deux doigts sur le cou du canadien et poussa un soupir de soulagement, il était toujours en vie.

Jumper 2 venait de se poser non loin d'eux et Teyla et Ronon en sortaient. L'Athosienne se précipita vers eux en courant.

- Colonel Sheppard ! cria t'elle

- Teyla ! vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis content de vous voir fit John soulagé.

- comment allez vous ? demanda la jeune femme visiblement très inquiète.

- moi ça peut aller mais Rodney… il faut vite le ramener sur Atlantis

- je m'en occupe grogna Ronon qui venait de s'approcher.

- allez y doucement Ronon dit John en se dégageant avec précaution des bras du scientifique. Il a une jambe cassée et une sérieuse commotion cérébrale je pense…

Ronon acquiesça et souleva précautionneusement le scientifique. Il le porta jusqu'au jumper. Là, il l'allongea sur une civière que Carson leur avait ordonné d'emporter au cas où. John s'installa à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Teyla s'assit de l'autre côté tandis que Ronon allait rejoindre le Major Lorne à l'avant. Celui-ci se retourna et adressa un sourire à John.

- mon Colonel, je suis ravi de vous revoir en vie vous et le Dr Mckay.

- merci Lorne répondit simplement John en reportant son attention sur Rodney. Décollez maintenant.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ils prirent le chemin du retour.

ooOoo

Radek tentait de se concentrer sur son travail mais n'y parvenait pas. Son regard revenait sans cesse vers la petite pièce dans laquelle s'était enfermé le Lieutenant Stevens. Il se demandait bien ce qu'un militaire pouvait faire avec un réacteur à naquadah. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Jarod sortit précipitamment de la petite salle, pâle et paniqué.

- Dr Zelenka !

- quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Radek

- j'ai voulu faire une expérience avec un réacteur à naquadah et il est en surchauffe ! je ne sais plus quoi faire ! vous devriez aller prévenir le Dr Weir de la situation. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce et s'arrêta sur Robbins. Vous ! dit-il en s'adressant au scientifique

- moi ? répondit Robbins

- oui ! vous êtes un spécialiste de ces réacteurs non ?

- euh… oui balbutia le scientifique.

- alors venez m'aider ! cria Jarod péremptoire.

Robbins hésita puis finalement rejoignit Jarod. Une fois dans la petite salle, il se rendit compte que Stevens ne mentait pas. Le réacteur était bien là, et il était apparemment en surcharge mais toute trace de panique avait disparu du visage du militaire.

- alors Dr Robbins ? ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? ironisa Jarod

- non… je… pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez ça ? questionna Robbins qui commençait à s'inquiéter de la tournure que prenait les choses.

- eh bien c'est ce qu'il s'est passé sur la zone 51 non ? vous vous êtes enfui comme un lâche et c'est le Dr Mckay qui est intervenu ! Vous voulez prouver à tout le monde que vous êtes aussi intelligent que lui ? alors qu'est ce que vous attendez ? vous avez une occasion en or là non ?

- mais non je… et puis je ne me suis pas enfui ! j'ai paniqué et je ne contrôlai plus rien ! Mckay a eu de la chance c'est tout !

- et dernièrement il a eu de la chance aussi hein ? quel dommage que le Colonel Sheppard l'ai ramené à temps après sa réaction allergique ! ce n'était pas vraiment ce que vous vouliez hein ?

- si vous le savez pourquoi est-ce que vous me le demandez ? riposta Robbins

- très bien puisque vous êtes si intelligent, je vais vous laisser vous débrouiller seul avec ce réacteur. Oh j'oubliais une petite chose importante, je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour provoquer cette surcharge ! ben oui en fait je ne sais même pas me servir de cet engin c'est bête hein ?

- mais je ne sais pas…

- oh vous ne savez pas ! l'interrompit le caméléon. Et la seule personne qui peut nous aider est coincée quelque part sur le continent à cause de vous ! vous avez saboté le jumper 1 avant que le Colonel Sheppard et le Dr Mckay ne le prennent !

- non ! je n'étais même pas avec Zelenka et Kavanaugh quand ils ont fait les vérifications. Robbins commençait sérieusement à paniquer et le ton de sa voix frisait l'hystérie.

- en pleine nuit, vous êtes allé en douce dans le hangar et vous avez trafiqué le jumper. C'est facile pour vous et personne n'a rien vu ! et comme c'étaient les Dr Zelenka et Kavanaugh qui se sont chargés des vérifications, vous vous êtes dit que vous pourriez faire accuser l'un d'eux !

- oui ! c'est vrai ! hurla le scientifique. Je déteste le Dr Mckay, je le hais même ! il m'a toujours humilié devant les autres, me faisant passer pour un incapable et je voulais qu'il paie ! vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez non ?

- c'est vrai répliqua Jarod

- alors éteignez le réacteur, s'il vous plait… pleurnicha le scientifique.

- oh vous allez rire mais il n'était pas en surcharge, je vous ai bien eu hein ? fit Jarod d'un air sarcastique.

- vous n'aviez pas le droit hurla Robbins en courant vers la porte. Il fut arrêté par Elisabeth et deux militaires qui l'avaient accompagnée.

- j'ai tout entendu Dr Robbins, messieurs dit-elle aux deux jeune militaires, accompagnez le à mon bureau, j'arrive dans un instant. Elle se tourna vers le caméléon. Jarod dit elle, je voulais juste vous dire merci et vous annoncer que le Colonel Sheppard et le Dr Mckay ont été retrouvés. Le Major Lorne vient de me l'annoncer par radio. Ils arrivent.

- j'en suis très heureux Dr Weir répondit Jarod en souriant. Dites moi qu'est ce qui va arriver au Dr Robbins ?

- je vais le renvoyer sur Terre. Le Dédale repart dans quelques jours. Mais en attendant je vais l'obliger à consulter le Dr Heightmeyer, il en a grand besoin je pense.

- vous avez bien raison intervint Zelenka.

Elisabeth sourit et sortit du labo. Elle alla droit dans son bureau. Jarod, quand à lui, était content, sa mission venait de s'achever. Il repartirai lui aussi dans quelques jours avec le Dédale. Le caméléon ne restait jamais bien longtemps à la même place. Même si personne ne pouvait le retrouver là où il était, il souhaitait retourner sur Terre. Il voulait retrouver sa famille.

**TBC**

**Voilà, maintenant vous savez ce qu'a fait Jarod ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Encore une fois, merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Dans ce chapitre, on va savoir comment va notre Roro !**

**Je fais un nouveau petit coucou à ma sister qui m'a encore filé un coup de main au niveau médical ! Merci frangine !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

Elisabeth coupa sa radio et se laissa littéralement tomber sur sa chaise en poussant un long soupir de soulagement. Le Mjor Lorne venait de la prévenir qu'ils avaient retrouvé Le Colonel Sheppard et le Dr Mckay et qu'il les ramenait. Elle enclencha à nouveau sa radio et contacta le Dr Beckett.

_/ Carson, ici Elisabeth, envoyez une équipe médicale dans le hangar à jumpers, Lorne les ramène. /_

_/ merci mon Dieu / _soupira Carson. _/ très bien Elisabeth, je m'en occupe/_.

_/ d'accord, je vous retrouve là-bas, Weir terminé./_

_/ à tout à l'heure /_ répondit Carson.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Carson et une équipe médicale rejoignaient Elisabeth dans le hangar. La jeune femme guettait anxieusement le retour du jumper 2.

ooOoo

Rodney était toujours inconscient mais il donnait à présent quelques signes de réveil. John avait senti sa main bouger dans la sienne et il essayait à présent d'ouvrir les yeux. John se rapprocha d'avantage de lui.

- Hey Rodney murmura le militaire. Ça va aller mon vieux, on rentre sur Atlantis, Teyla et Ronon sont venus nous chercher avec Lorne.

John guettait la moindre réaction du scientifique mais celui-ci se contenta de battre des paupières puis referma les yeux.

- on est bientôt arrivés mon Colonel fit Lorne en se tournant vers lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas Beckett va s'occuper de lui, il ira bien.

- ouais je l'espère soupira John.

- on est arrivés fit simplement Ronon sans se retourner. Le Major Lorne amorça alors une manœuvre d'atterrissage.

ooOoo

Jumper 2 venait d'atterrir. Immédiatement Carson se précipita à l'arrière. Rodney était allongé sur une civière et John était assis à côté de lui. Beckett remarqua tout de suite l'atèle que le scientifique avait à la jambe gauche. Puis il examina le scientifique tandis qu'un de ses assistant s'occupait de John.

- alors ? comment vont-ils ? demanda Elisabeth qui venait de s'approcher.

- je vais bien Elisabeth répondit John avec un sourire fatigué. Mais Rodney…

- qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda la Diplomate inquiète.

- une fracture à la jambe gauche et je pense qu'il a une sérieuse commotion cérébrale répondit Carson. Il a du subir un choc sérieux dans l'accident…

- et ? demanda John

- depuis quand est-ce qu'il est inconscient demanda le médecin à John.

- depuis la nuit dernière je pense… on était épuisés et on s'est endormis mais Rodney ne s'est pas réveillé et dans le jumper, il a un peu bougé et il a ouvert les yeux… expliqua John.

- je vois dit l'écossais. Bien on les emmène à l'infirmerie !

Quelques secondes plus tard, John était allongé sur un lit, une infirmière lui posant des points de sutures sur la plaie qu'il avait au front. Rodney se trouvait au fond de l'infirmerie et Carson lui faisait passer un scanner.

ooOoo

Tout était calme dans l'infirmerie à présent. Carson avait tenu à garder John en observation et celui-ci n'avait même pas eu la force de refuser. Il dormait à présent d'un sommeil bien mérité. Rodney était dans le lit voisin du sien, le militaire avait beaucoup insisté pour ça.

L'écossais se trouvait dans son bureau et rédigeait son rapport quand on frappa à la porte.

- entrez fit il

La porte s'ouvrit sur Elisabeth.

- Ah Elisabeth, asseyez vous dit Carson en désignant une chaise. La jeune femme s'exécuta. Vous venez aux nouvelles j'imagine.

- oui répondit elle

- eh bien le Colonel Sheppard va bien. Il a juste reçu un mauvais coup à la tête qui lui a valu quelques points de suture et il a également quelques contusions, il s'en tire bien.

- et Rodney ?

- eh bien, je lui ai fait passer un scanner qui a confirmé mon premier diagnostic, il a une sérieuse commotion cérébrale. Je l'ai plongé dans un coma artificiel…

- il est dans le coma ?

- oui mais ce n'est que temporaire, il faut que le caillot qui s'est formé se résorbe…

- combien de temps ? demanda Elisabeth

- 5 jours voire une semaine maximum répondit Carson, je lui ferai régulièrement un scanner pour voir comment tout ça évolue.

- très bien soupira la jeune femme. Merci Carson. Je vous laisse dit-elle en se levant. Bonne nuit.

- bonne nuit Elisabeth.

Sur ces mots, la Diplomate sortit du bureau du médecin et se dirigea vers ses quartiers.

ooOoo

Le lendemain, John se réveilla un peu groggy. Il se tourna vers le lit de Rodney. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Il était très pâle, un bandage entourait sa tête et sa jambe était plâtrée. John savait qu'il était dans le coma, Carson lui avait tout expliqué la veille. Il sursauta soudain en entendant une voix près de lui.

- bonjour fit la voix à côté de lui.

John se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le lieutenant Stevens. Il était assis sur une chaise en plastique et semblait attendre que John se réveille.

- salut Stevens répondit John

- comment vous sentez vous ? demanda Jarod

- oh un peu groggy mais ça peut aller…

- j'ai appris pour le docteur Mckay, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr qu'il va aller mieux d'ici peu de temps le rassura Jarod

- merci, c'est sympa d'être venu prendre de nos nouvelles

- oh de rien, je voulais aussi vous dire que le Dr Weir a fait arrêter le coupable, il retourne sur Terre avec le Dédale dans trois jours.

- et c'est qui ? demanda John bien qu'il en eut déjà une idée.

- le Dr Robbins

- et il a avoué comme ça ? d'un coup ?

- eh bien disons que je l'ai un peu aidé à ma façon sourit Jarod

- je vois fit John sur le même ton.

- bien je vais vous laisser vous reposer. A plus tard ajouta Jarod en se levant.

- à plus tard répondit John en se renfonçant dans son oreiller.

Jarod partit, John se plongea dans ses pensées. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Rodney sur le continent. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il se demandait si cela représentait quelque chose aux yeux de Rodney. Le militaire, lui, ne savait pas trop où il en était. Il se savait hétéro jusqu'au bout des ongles. D'ailleurs le nombre d'aventures qu'il avait eues depuis qu'il était sur Atlantis l'attestait. En plus, il n'avais jamais, à proprement parlé, été attiré par les hommes et maintenant il y avait Rodney… qu'est ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? il était son ami, de ça il en était certain mais Sheppard savait au fond de lui qu'il y avait autre chose aussi. Une chose qu'il ne voulait pas admettre jusqu'à maintenant… Le fait qu'il ai failli perdre Rodney le faisait réaliser à quel point il tenait à lui et surtout ce qui s'était passé entre eux lui faisait entrevoir la nature des sentiments qu'il lui portait. Rodney dépêche toi de te réveiller songea John, il faut qu'on parle…

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? aller ça devient bon, encore un ou deux chapitres et c'est la fin ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! voici donc la suite ! Roro va-t-il se réveiller ? que va-t-il se passer entre John et lui ? Jarod va-t-il rester sur Atlantis ? pour le savoir, bah il faut lire ! lol !**

**Donc bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Rodney était à l'infirmerie. John, quant à lui, n'y avait passé qu'une nuit en observation. Carson l'avait libéré le lendemain, en lui faisant promettre de revenir pour changer son pansement. John avait acquiescé mais même si Carson ne lui avait rien demandé il serait revenu quand même. Il ne quittait pas Rodney. Il le veillait tous les jours depuis que Carson l'avait plongé dans un coma artificiel.

Ce jour là, John était assis à côté du lit de Rodney et lui parlait de tout et de rien. Lui racontant tout ce qui se passait sur la cité. Carson s'approcha d'eux.

- bonjour Colonel dit l'Ecossais

- ah bonjour Doc, je faisais un peu la conversation à Rodney

- oh c'est très bien, cela le stimulera je pense, d'ailleurs je vais l'emmener passer un scanner pour vérifier où en est le caillot…

- ok, je repasserai plus tard fit John en se levant.

- très bien fiston répondit Carson.

ooOoo

Jarod avait pris sa décision, il repartirait avec le Dédale. Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain. Il décida d'aller en informer Elisabeth. Il sortit de ses quartiers et pris le premier transporteur qu'il vit, direction le bureau de la Diplomate.

Celle-ci était occupée à lire des rapports lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau. La jeune femme l'invita à s'asseoir.

- alors Lieutenant qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda t'elle

- eh bien, je suis venu vous informer que je souhaite repartir à bord du Dédale demain.

- vous ne vous plaisez pas ici ?

- oh ce n'est pas ça répondit Jarod, disons que je m'étais fixé un but et que je l'ai atteint

- ah… fit la jeune femme, donc vous nous quittez

- oui et puis j'aimerai retrouver ma famille

- je croyais que vous n'en aviez pas ?

- en fait, on m'a séparé d'elle quand je n'étais qu'un enfant et je la recherche depuis quelques années maintenant

- je comprends déclara la Diplomate. Très bien puisque c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je vais informer le Colonel Caldwell qu'il aura un passager de plus.

- je vous remercie sourit le caméléon

- non c'est moi qui vous remercie, grâce à vous, nous avons pu découvrir qui en voulait au Dr Mckay. Je suis sûre que s'il pouvait vous le dire, il vous en serait très reconnaissant.

- oh je n'en doute pas dit Jarod en souriant. Il se leva. Bon eh bien, je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à ranger et je vais aller rendre une dernière petite visite au Dr Mckay.

- très bien fit la Diplomate en se levant elle aussi. Jarod, merci et bon retour sur Terre ajouta t'elle en lui tendant la main.

- merci sourit Jarod en lui serrant la main.

- et puis qui sait ? peut-être que vous reviendrez un jour ?

- peut-être répondit Jarod

Sur ces mots, il pris congé de la jeune femme et sortit du bureau. Le lendemain, il embarqua à bord du Dédale en même temps que le Dr Robbins. Le scientifique lui adressa un regard haineux lorsqu'il le vit. Jarod ne s'en soucia même pas. Il alla s'installer dans les quartiers qu'on lui avait attribués et se prépara pour un long voyage de 18 jours.

ooOoo

John avait assisté, avec Elisabeth, au départ du Dédale. Il se rendit ensuite à l'infirmerie pour reprendre son poste auprès de Rodney. Il espérait que le scientifique allait bientôt se réveiller.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'antre de l'écossais, celui-ci venait de faire passer un nouveau scanner à Rodney. John s'approcha du médecin tandis que celui-ci examinait Rodney.

- alors doc ? comment va-t-il ?

- mieux, le caillot se résorbe bien, j'ai donc commencé à diminuer progressivement la dose d'hypnovel **(1)**

- quoi ? John semblait un peu perdu.

- je veux juste dire qu'il va se réveiller tout doucement expliqua l'écossais. Bien je vous laisse, s'il y a le moindre problème…

- ouais je sais, je vous fait signe sourit John en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui était devenue la sienne depuis ces derniers jours.

Carson sourit et tourna les talons, sa blouse blanche virevoltant derrière lui.

John reprit alors son monologue. Il parlait depuis quelques minutes quand Rodney bougea. Enfin bouger était un bien grand mot, le militaire, qui lui avait pris sa main, sentit un doigt bouger sous les siens.

- Rodney ?

Le canadien bougea remua imperceptiblement la main cette fois. Le visage de John s'éclaira et il se leva si brusquement que sa chaise failli tomber. Il se précipita à la recherche de Carson qu'il trouva dans son bureau.

- Doc ! cria John. Je crois que Rodney se réveille. Il a bougé !

- ok fiston, calmez vous ! répondit l'écossais. J'arrive.

Ils retournèrent auprès de Rodney. Carson prit une petite lampe dans sa poche et souleva les paupières du scientifique tout en y passant le rayon de sa lampe.

- ses pupilles ne sont plus dilatées, c'est bon signe murmura le médecin en poursuivant son examen.

- alors ? demanda John visiblement impatient.

- il se réveille mais ça va prendre du temps avant qu'il ne le soit complètement

- combien de temps ? demanda John

- un jour ou deux je dirai, mais connaissant Rodney, je pense que ça sera plutôt un jour.

John sourit soulagé. Il s'installa à nouveau auprès du scientifique. Carson les regarda un instant et décida de contacter Elisabeth pour lui apprendre la nouvelle.

ooOoo

Deux jours plus tard, Rodney était complètement réveillé mais il était encore faible. Selon Carson, il lui faudrait encore quelques jours de repos. Elisabeth était venue rendre visite au scientifique ainsi que Teyla, Ronon et le Major Lorne. En voyant tout ce monde près du scientifique, Carson avait failli s'étouffer et avait les avait tous mis dehors, excepté le Colonel Sheppard qui avait beaucoup insisté pour rester et Beckett avait fini par céder.

Il avait laissé les deux hommes seuls et lorsqu'il était revenu quelques heures plus tard, il les avait trouvés profondément endormis, Sheppard ayant posé sa tête sur la poitrine du scientifique. Il n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller et le laissa.

ooOoo

Rodney s'éveilla le premier. Il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine et quelque chose qui lui chatouillait le visage. Une touffe de cheveux noirs apparut dans son champ de vision. Sheppard. Rodney sourit et posa la main sur la tête du militaire et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. John grogna et finit par se réveiller. Il leva la tête et rencontra un regard bleu.

- salut murmura t'il

- salut répondit Rodney d'une voix un peu éraillée.

- comment ça va ? demanda John en se redressant complètement.

- bien mais je suis un peu fatigué répondit le canadien.

- Beckett dit que c'est normal, et que d'ici quelques jours tu auras retrouvé ta forme sourit John.

Si Rodney fut surpris par le tutoiement de John, il ne le montra pas. Et ce fut tout naturellement qu'il répondit :

- je l'espère, je n'ai pas envie de moisir ici moi ! dis moi tu es resté tout le temps ici près de moi ?

- yep répondit John.

Rodney sourit. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien entendu la voix de John durant son coma artificiel.

- merci répondit simplement le scientifique.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, John fut ému par ce simple mot que venait de prononcer le scientifique.

- il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi Rodney…

Le militaire ne termina pas sa phrase et Rodney se rendit compte qu'il était gêné.

- quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le canadien

- si ça va répondit John, c'est juste que je voudrais te parler de quelque chose mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre…

- oh… je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire

- ah oui ?

- oui, et je veux que tu saches que je n'ai pas oublié ce baiser et…

- c'est vrai ?

- oui mais pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser… on a peut-être fait ça sur le moment, juste pour être sûr qu'on était encore en vie tous les deux

- ouais peut-être mais pour moi ça a une autre signification, le fait que tu sois resté dans le coma pendant ces quelques jours m'a fait réaliser certaines choses

- comme ?

- je tiens à toi Rodney, plus que ce que je m'étais imaginé, ce que je j'essaie de te dire là c'est que…

- ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai compris sourit le scientifique, pour moi c'est pareil.

John en eu un coup au cœur. Il eu un sourire ému et s'assit sur le bord du lit du canadien. Il se pencha doucement vers lui et Rodney combla l'espace qui les séparait en attirant le militaire vers lui. John enfouit son visage dans le cou du scientifique et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Puis il s'écarta de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Rodney effleura les lèvres du militaire des siennes.

- je t'aime John murmura t'il en resserrant son étreinte.

John sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et c'est avec une voix mal assurée qu'il répondit :

- je t'aime Rodney.

**TBC**

**(1) **L'Hypnovel est un sédatif utilisé en anesthésie et en réanimation. Il sert à prolonger un état anesthésique ou comateux. (merci frangine pour ton coup de main !)

**Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Prochain chapitre, bonus slash avec un lemon de mon cru donc rendez-vous dans la section M du site ! lol !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Je fais une petite dédicace particulière à Lurleen (encore merci pour ton dessin, il est juste en face de moi au dessus de mon PC ! lol, il est devenu une source d'inspiration lol !), Bayas, Alpheratz et Nahel qui m'ont laissé des reviews depuis le début de cette fic ! Merci à vous les filles ! **

**Et pour toutes les autres qui m'ont également laissé des reviews, je dis un grand Merci !**

**Voici donc le lemon promis au dernier chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

- quoi ? non mais vous plaisantez là ? cria Rodney qui était assis sur un lit à l'infirmerie.

- non Rodney, je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir garder votre plâtre deux semaines de plus, la fracture n'est pas encore complètement consolidée répondit Carson Beckett sur un ton calme tout en posant un nouveau plâtre au scientifique.

Rodney poussa un long soupir. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il était bloqué par ce fichu plâtre et Carson venait de lui faire passer une radio afin de voir où en était la cicatrisation de sa fracture.

- on voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui allez devoir supporter ce truc ! et puis ça me gratte, c'est infernal râla Rodney.

- vous n'avez qu'à essayer de ne pas y penser…

- et vous croyez que c'est facile grinça le canadien en grimaçant.

- non Rodney mais je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer de vous gratter, vous pourriez empirer les choses

- ça va, ça va j'ai compris, bon vous avez fini ?

- oui c'est bon fit le médecin en s'écartant de lui.

Rodney grommela entre ses dents et attrapa ses béquilles qu'il avait calées contre le lit. Il se leva en grognant et sorti en claudiquant de l'infirmerie.

ooOoo

John se trouvait au mess et attendait Rodney, avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Il commençait à manger lorsqu'il entendit le tap tap des béquilles qui accompagnait toujours Rodney depuis ces dernières semaines.

Le scientifique vint s'asseoir en face de lui en grommelant dans sa barbe.

- alors ? comment s'est passée la visite ? lui demanda John

- mal grogna Rodney. Je dois encore garder cette chose, il désignait son plâtre, pendant deux semaines !

- aller ça va vite passer, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- mouais si tu le dis soupira le canadien mais en attendant on ne peut pas…

- ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça l'interrompit John. On peut varier les positions non ? ajouta t'il avec un sourire provoquant.

Rodney rougit. Il se sentait gêné sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. John et lui étaient ensembles depuis 3 semaines maintenant. Et jamais, il n'avait ressenti pour personne ce qu'il éprouvait pour le militaire. Mais il avait toujours un peu d'appréhension en ce qui concerne le sexe. Oh bien sûr, ils avaient déjà fait l'amour mais pas comme ça, enfin dans le sens où l'entendait John. Ils s'étaient donnés du plaisir mutuellement, et à plusieurs reprises qui plus est, mais ils n'étaient jamais passés à l'étape supérieure.

Rodney avait demandé à John d'attendre, lui disant qu'il voulait être en pleine possession de ses moyens avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Et John avait compris. Il était d'une patience exemplaire avec lui, faisant attention à ses moindres désirs. Et aujourd'hui, Rodney avait pensé que ça serait le jour J et Carson avait ruiné ses espoirs en lui disant qu'il devait garder son plâtre pour deux semaines. Il en était là de ses pensées quand il fut interrompu par la voix de John.

- hein ? tu me disais quelque chose ? demanda le canadien

- tu rêves ou quoi ? je te demandais si tu as faim.

- très bonne question sourit Rodney. Je meurs de faim, en fait je dirais que je suis au bord de l'hypoglycémie ajouta t'il

- ok, je vais te chercher un plateau fit John en se levant.

- prends ton temps répondit Rodney en piochant dans l'assiette de John.

John revint quelques minutes plus tard et trouva son plateau vide. Rodney venait de le terminer. Le militaire sourit. Rodney était Rodney. Il s'installa à nouveau à table et entama le plateau qu'il venait d'amener sans oublier de partager avec le scientifique.

ooOoo

Ce soir là, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans les quartiers de John. Lorsqu'ils étaient au mess, le militaire avait bien vu que Rodney ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Il avait bien essayé de le faire parler mais il n'avait fait que perdre son temps. Et, finalement il avait attendu le soir. Quoi de mieux que de se retrouver seuls pour discuter ?

Rodney avait appuyé ses béquilles contre le mur à côté de la porte et s'était assis sur le lit de John. Celui-ci venait de s'installer à côté de lui et lui caressait doucement le dos. Sa main descendant de haut en bas. Elle finit par s'arrêter au niveau de la ceinture et se glissa dans le pantalon, frôlant à peine les joues rebondies des fesses du canadien. Rodney fut parcouru d'un long frisson à ce contact. John sourit et accentua sa caresse.

Rodney sursauta soudain en sentant un doigt à l'entrée de son intimité, la frôlant sensuellement. Il gémit et se cambra brusquement.

- John… haleta t'il d'une voix rauque

- moui ? quoi ? fit le militaire sans arrêter son petit manège.

Le canadien ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers le militaire et rencontra son regard assombri par le désir. Il n'y résista pas et l'embrassa, passant ses bras autour de lui. John répondit à son étreinte et le fit basculer sur le lit, sa main n'avait toujours pas bougé et continuait ses caresses langoureuses.

Le baiser devint passionnel. Rodney entrouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se mêlèrent, entamant un ballet sensuel. Les mains de Rodney s'infiltrèrent sous le t-shirt de John et commencèrent à explorer leur nouveau territoire. John gémit sous les caresses et entrepris de retirer son t-shirt au scientifique. Ses lèvres délaissèrent celle de Rodney et glissèrent sur son cou, puis sur son torse, laissant des traces humides et brûlantes sur la peau de Rodney à chaque passage. Sa main avait à présent changé de cible et entamait un lent mouvement de va et vient sur le membre fièrement dressé du scientifique qui ne pu retenir un nouveau gémissement rauque.

Rodney, quant à lui, avait retiré le t-shirt du militaire et ses mains parcouraient son dos puis revinrent sur sa poitrine, descendirent lentement et s'infiltrèrent dans le pantalon que le militaire finit par retirer, le lançant au pied du lit. Lentement, il commença à le caresser et John poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse de Rodney l'électrisait.

John continuait son exquise torture et Rodney s'arc-bouta en gémissant.

- John… maintenant haleta t'il

- tu es sûr ?

- oui répondit il d'une voix rauque

John n'eut pas besoin de plus et fit glisser le caleçon du canadien sur ses jambes. A cause de son plâtre, Rodney ne pouvait pas bouger aisément, il écarta les jambes du mieux qu'il pu. John lubrifia deux doigts avec sa salive et glissa une main sous les reins du scientifique, le soulevant légèrement puis, il le pénétra d'abord avec un doigt puis deux. Rodney se raidit sous la douleur et John commença à bouger en lui en douceur, se retirant et le pénétrant à plusieurs reprises. Rodney senti alors le plaisir l'envahir par vagues successives. Il se cambra violemment et John su qu'il était prêt. Il remplaça alors ses doigts par son pénis et amorça de lents mouvements de va et vient, Rodney calqua le mouvement de ses hanches sur les siens et il bougèrent à l'unisson. Sentant l'orgasme venir, John accéléra la cadence et pris le sexe de Rodney dans sa main, lui impirmant de rapides mouvements de bas en haut. Rodney se cambra et se répandit dans la main de son amant, provoquant le jouissance de celui-ci qui explosa en lui.

John se laissa retomber épuisé sur le torse de Rodney, la respiration haletante. Rodney l'entoura de ses bras. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, il se retira et roula sur le dos à côté de Rodney.

- woaw murmura Rodney

- oui woaw Rodney fit John en se serrant contre lui.

- je crois que finalement je vais garder mon plâtre plus longtemps fit le scientifique, un sourire provoquant aux lèvres

**FIN**

**Pfou ! J'ai eu du mal avec ce lemon ! Alors ça vous a plu ? J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de différent parce que pour moi tous les lemons se ressemblent un peu finalement (je parle de mes lemons évidement ! lol), j'espère que ça a été.**


End file.
